Ammonia? No It's Bleach
by Senbonzakura07
Summary: Everything you wouldn't expect to happen in Bleach...and more. Please review, even if you don't like it, just so that I can try to take it in a different direction that might appeal to you.
1. The Accident

**The Accident**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Where are we going Kurosaki-kun?," Orihime asked.

"You'll see," replied Ichigo.

"I just wish that you would tell us already Ichigo," said Rukia in a very depressed voice.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you guys now would it?," he replied.

"It doesn't matter to me where we go, as long as you're there with me, Orihime," Ulquiorra added.

"Aww, that's so cute. Ichigo, why can't you be cute like that?," Rukia asked him.

"Because for the first couple of months that we knew each other you palmed me in the face, just to get my soul out of my body," he told her.

"You know that I had to do that you retard," she exclaimed.

"It still doesn't change the fact that it hurt like hell," he replied.

Meanwhile in another vehicle, Kisuke was driving while Byakuya and Hisana were in the backseat making out.

"Could you guys stop that for just five minutes PLEASE?," asked Yoruichi, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I mean Hisana has only been alive for one week, and you guys can't take your hands off of one another." she added.

Taking a quick break to come up for air, Byakuya replied, "What would you do if Kisuke had just come back from the dead after such a long time?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?," Yoruichi smirked.

"Exactly," Byakuya said with a triumphant look on his face.

"But still do you guys think that you could not be so graphic with all of your tongue lapping?," Toshiro asked them.

"Aww, but I think its cute," said Rangiku.

"In fact, I think that we should do it," she added.

"Um, how about not. We'll just wait until we get to the hotel room. I mean we do get a room to ourselves after all."

**-Back in Ichigo's Car-**

"So when are we going to get there Kurosaki-kun?," Orihime asked.

"Stop asking so many questions Inoue, or I wont give you your other surprise," Ichigo told her.

"What on earth are you talking about Ichigo?," Rukia questioned.

"Don't you remember. Back when those two got married last month, I told Ulquiorra that if they didn't go with us on this trip that they wouldn't get their present from

me," he told her.

"Oh, I remember now. But I just figured you were bullshitting them to get them to come with us," she said in a joking manner.

"Well I was at the time, but then a few weeks ago I got this great idea," he told her.

"So what is it then?," Rukia asked him in a seductive voice to try and get him to reveal the secret.

"Its-"

He started to say what it was, when all of a sudden there was a screeching noise coming from behind them. It was Kisuke's van. The idiot had turned a corner to

quickly, and cut off a guy who was trying to go straight, which caused the van to flip.

"OH MY GOD!," shouted Orihime.

"QUICK TURN AROUND," Rukia yelled.

Ichigo pulled into a parking lot and turned the car around. Just before he was able to make it back to Kisuke's van, it exploded.

* * *

**A/N: Warning, it gets really perverted after this chapter. Don't worry though, it does get better after this chapter. And they get longer…lol**


	2. The Sexta Espada

**The Sexta Espada**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"OH MY GOD. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!," exclaimed Rukia.

Ichigo used his flash step to see if anybody had survived.

"Is anyone alive in there?," he asked in a terrified voice.

"Yo Ichigo," a mysterious voice called out.

Ichigo turned to see his arch nemesis Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, now isn't the time. I'm trying to help my friends out of this burning metal trap." he told him.

"Hey man, its ok. I didn't come to fight. Actually, I just wanted to tell you that all of your friends are safe," Grimmjow replied.

"What are you talking about Grimmjow?," Ichigo asked him in confusion.

"Right before it exploded, I got everybody out of there. They're all safe and sound resting in my van."

"Oh thank god," everyone thought.

"So where the fuck were you guys going that you didn't invite me?," he asked Ichigo.

Ichigo went over to Grimmjow and whispered in his ear, "We're going to-"he was interrupted again.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, lets bring Grimmjow with us. I mean he did rescue me from Loly and Menoly that one time. Even if it was just so he could have you healed and

fight you," Orihime shouted.

"I guess he can come, as long as he doesn't try to pick any fights with me," he told her.

"That's right bitch, wait huh? No fights? Oh come on dude, fighting is what I do, its who I am," he said in a concerned voice.

"I said no fucking fighting. Get that through your head dumbass," Ichigo told him.

"Oh alright. But just this time. And this doesn't count if I see that pussy bitch Yumichika alright?," he said.

"Alright that's fine. I can't stand that pretty boy anyway. Don't be mad at me if I kick his ass before you." Ichigo said as he laughed.

"Ichigo, that's enough."

"Who the hell said that?," Ichigo asked.

"What, has it really been that long that you don't even recognize my voice?," said the stranger.

"Show yourself," Ichigo shouted.

"Alright, if you insist"

All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing sound. Then the road broke apart.

"Oh my god, don't fucking tell me its him," Ulquiorra sighed.

"That's right bitches, its Kenpachi."

"And don't forget me," Yachiru said as she giggled.

"Why couldn't you guys just stay in Soul Society?," Ichigo asked.

"Shut up Substitute Soul Reaper," Kenpachi said glaring at him.

"Kenny, why did it take us so long to get here?," Yachiru asked.

"It took us so long to get here, because your fucking retarded. You have absolutely no sense of direction, and yet for some reason I still listen to you. I knew I

should have just map quested it," he told her.

Just then, Yachiru started to cry.

"Oh come on now Yachiru, don't cry. What if I get Ikkaku to do the lucky dance for you?," he said trying to comfort her.

"That always cheers me up, but Ikkaku isn't anywhere near here," she told him.

"That's what you think," Ikkaku shouted.

Ikkaku started to perform the lucky dance when all of a sudden they heard Byakuya yell "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Such elation. I think I can fight you with no restraints at all," Kenpachi shouted.

"Don't you dare take another step with that dance, Squad Eleven, Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame," said Byakuya.

"Oh my god dude, don't be such a square. You don't have to use my full title, just call me Ikkaku."

"Scatter Senbonza-"

"BYAKUYA!," shouted Hisana.

"Yes dear?," Byakuya said in a trembling voice.

"Lay down your sword at once. Otherwise you will get no "special services" from me tonight" Hisana told him.

"You win this time Ikkaku," Byakuya sighed.


	3. The Three Strangers

**The Three Strangers**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Finally, the group left again and arrived at their destination. Only now they had Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Grimmjow with them.

"Can we open our eyes yet," the group asked.

"In a minute. We're almost there," Ichigo replied.

"Alright, you can open them now."

"Where are we?," Rukia asked.

"What, don't you know what this is?," Ichigo asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Have you guys been living under a rock all of your lives? It's an Anime Convention."

"An Anime what?," Orihime asked all confused.

"A-n-i-m-e C-o-n-v-e-n-t-i-o-n. It's where you go and cosplay your favorite anime characters," Ichigo explained to them.

"Oh ok. So I take it that you have some ultra mega awesome sweet super cool outfits picked out for us right?," Kisuke asked.

"Nope!," Ichigo laughed.

"We're going as ourselves. I mean who better to cosplay us, than the real thing?," he added.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Grimmjow.

"Not to mention, these things usually have contests to see who is the best cosplayer for your character, and they give awards to the best ones. Which since we're

the real deal, there's no way we can lose," Ichigo said as he laughed maniacally.

"Isn't that cheating though Kurosaki-kun?," Orihime pointed out.

"How in the hell are they going to know that we are the real characters from Bleach?," he asked her.

"I guess your right," she responded.

"Alright, so lets go and have some fun," Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes Ulquiorra?"

"I was just wondering about that surprise you promised us."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. But don't worry, preparations are being taken care of as we speak," he said in a evil sounding voice.

"What do you mean preparations?," Ulquiorra asked all concerned.

"Oh, you'll see." Ichigo smirked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ulquiorra whispered to Orihime.

Everyone split up and went to different panels until the masquerade started.

"I hope there's a funny comedian like at Youmacon," Ichigo told everyone.

Everyone just assumed that Youmacon was another convention that Ichigo had been to.

"What is this convention called again Ichigo?," Rukia asked.

"Anime Central, or ACen for short," Ichigo told her.

After the masquerade was over, they all decided to hang out in the lobby of the hotel and talk, when all of a sudden three strangers came over to them.

"Can we help you?" Grimmjow asked in a pissed off way.

"Um yeah, I was just wondering how you made your hollow mask," the first girl asked him.

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid girl? I was created as the Sexta Espada with this mask. It is the remains of my hollow self before I joined Aizen's

Army," he told her.

"Um, I have two questions," said the guy from the group of strangers.

"What does your released form look like, and what is the name of your zanpakuto Ulquiorra?," he asked.

"I'm not telling these things to the likes of a mere mortal," he replied.

"You haven't even told me yet honey," Orihime told him.

"Don't worry babe, I'll tell you later tonight." He paused for a minute. "In bed"

Ichigo and Grimmjow snickered.

"I have a final question for you guys," said the final girl of the group.

"Where are Yumichika and Arturo? They are so hot." she said.

"Ok, first of all, your lucky that faggot Yumichika isn't here, because I would be smashing his head into a brick wall by now. And second of all, Arturo was only from

the game. Get over it," Grimmjow told her.

"You're an ass Grimmjow. Torrie, I don't even see why you like him so much," she yelled.

"Wait, your Torrie? The same Torrie I've heard so much about?," Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"That's right. I'm here with my friends Cody and Shannon, and we all love at least one pairing from Bleach," she told him

"I like Ulquiorra and Orihime together," Cody exclaimed.

"And I like Byakuya and Hisana together," Torrie told them.

"Wow, that's got to be more than a coincidence. I mean both of your guys' favorite pairings are actually real," Ichigo said.

"What about you Shannon?," he added.

"I like Yumichika and myself, or Arturo and myself," she told them.

Everyone of them sweat dropped.

"I've even fantasized about getting pregnant with Arturo's child," she went on.

Slowly they started sneaking away, as Shannon kept going on and on about how much she loved Yumichika and Arturo, until finally the only one left of them was

Yachiru.

"Hey Misses Shannon lady? I think Yumichika's gay." Yachiru told her in a happy voice.

"He's not gay, he's in love with himself. There's a big difference," she exclaimed.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's just gay. I mean I saw him making out with Izuru the other day, who we all can agree is an emo homo," said Yachiru.

"You shouldn't even know those words yet. I mean how old are you, five?," Shannon asked her.

"For your information, I am seven years old," she said in a very upset voice.

"Now good night, you stupid ugly bitch.," she said just before running to her room.

* * *

**A/N: My name is Cody and Torrie and Shannon are my friends. The reference that Grimmjow makes about Torrie is from a fanfiction that Torrie and Shannon are currently working on.**


	4. The Pregnancy

**The Pregnancy**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"WAIT!," Toshiro heard coming from down the hallway.

"Who's there? Show yourself," he said.

"Don't hurt me, I'm a friend, I promise."

"What is your name boy?," the captain of squad ten asked.

"My name is Romeo sir," he replied.

"Well what do we have here. A boy with manners," said Toshiro.

"Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya. You are amazing sir."

"Well thank you boy," Toshiro said humbly.

"Captain, you do realize that this boy is older than you right?," Rangiku whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, so what?," the captain whispered back.

"Never mind captain. I'm going to head back to the room now and open up some sake for us."

"Alright," he replied.

"Sir, may I have your autograph?," Romeo asked shyly.

"Sure you can. What was your name again?," he asked.

"It's Romeo sir. If you forget, just think about Romeo and Juliet," he told the captain.

"Ah yes, Romeo."

"Sir, do you think that we could be friends?," Romeo asked.

"I don't see why not," Toshiro said happily.

"Awesome!"

From that point on, until the convention ended and they went their separate ways, if Toshiro wasn't fooling around with Rangiku, he was having fun with his new

best friend Romeo.

**-Meanwhile, in Ichigo and Rukia's Room-**

"So, what do you want to do," Rukia asked Ichigo, trying to ignore the moaning coming from Ulquiorra and Orihime's room.

"I don't care, its up to you," he replied.

"Well I don't have any ideas. How about you," she told him.

"Well I have an idea," Ichigo said trying to sound seductive.

"Oh no, we're not doing that, just because we have a room to ourselves," she told him.

"Oh come baby, we never get to any other time," Ichigo whined.

"Fine we can do it, but just this once," she told him.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Do you have any fives?," Ichigo asked.

"Go fish," Rukia replied.

"Do you have any threes?, "Rukia asked.

"Yes goddamnit. You always guess the cards I have. Are you cheating?," Ichigo exclaimed.

"Your just mad because I'm winning. You see, this is why we never do this," she told him.

"Damnit, lets play Old Maid," he said to her.

"HEY, CAN YOU GUYS STOP BEING SO LOUD IN THERE?," Rukia yelled to Ulquiorra and Orihime. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE MOAN, I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND

FREEZE YOU GUYS WITH SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!," she added.

All of a sudden it got really quite. Then the moaning started up again.

"I'm going to kill them," she exclaimed.

"Come on baby, instead of killing them, why don't we just have sex ourselves and out-moan them," Ichigo asked.

Rukia hesitated for a minute before saying anything.

"Is something the matter?," Ichigo asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not quite sure how to put this, but the reason I've been getting really angry at random times lately…" she hesitated again. "…is because I'm pregnant."


	5. The Service

**The Service**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

An awkward silence fell over the room. Even Ulquiorra and Orihime got quite.

"Are you serious?," asked Ichigo.

"No, I'm just messing with you. But man, you should have seen the look on your face," she said laughing so hard she was in tears.

"That was mean," Ichigo said.

"You know how badly I want to be a father," he added.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity to mess with you," she told him.

Just then, Byakuya and Hisana burst into the room.

"Oh my god, is it true?," Byakuya asked in astonishment.

"Is what true," Rukia asked her brother.

"That you're pregnant. I got a call from Ulquiorra and Orihime saying that you were," he told her.

"No, she's not, unfortunately," Ichigo muttered.

"Well that's good," he told Ichigo.

"Why's that?," Ichigo asked his brother-in-law.

"Because if you had gotten my little sister pregnant, I would have had to kill you," he said in a deep and terrifying voice.

"You do realize that we've been married for over two years now right?," he asked Byakuya.

"That doesn't matter. She'll always be my little sister," he told the substitute soul reaper.

"BYAKUYA! That's enough," Rukia exclaimed.

"Alright, well since its not true, we'll just go back to our room," Hisana told them.

"Ok sister. You two behave in there," Rukia said with a giggle.

"Behave? Hisana doesn't know the meaning of the word behave," Byakuya told his younger sister.

After they left the room, Ichigo and Rukia put the cards away and turned on the television to watch Naruto.

"You know, this show is so retarded," Ichigo said.

"Well I like it. I mean what's better than ninjas and men who can transform into naked women?," Rukia told him.

"That's just weird. Men shouldn't be able to turn into women. At least not without a sex change," he replied.

"But they can do it because they have ninjutsu," she told him.

"Whatever, I say we watch The Boondocks," he said.

"Oh my god, I love that show," Rukia exclaimed.

They then proceeded to change the channel to The Boondocks and watch it. However, half way through the episode, they fell asleep.

**-Meanwhile, in Toshiro and Rangiku's Room-**

"So what was that about the service you were going to give me tonight?," Toshiro asked his wife.

"Actually, I just said we would make-out," she told him.

"Get serviced, make-out. What's the difference. Either way your using your mouth," he said laughing.

"That comes later. You have to do something for me first though," she told him.

"What's that?," he asked her.

"You have to take off all of my clothes," she replied.

"That's it? That's nothing," she said in excitement.

"With only your teeth," she told him.

"Oh come on. That's not fair. You know I just got braces last week," he said all depressed.

"You're the one who wanted to make-out with them in. So its your choice," she told him.

"Fine," he replied.

After about twenty-five minutes of trying to get her clothes off, he was finally successful.

"Well its about time," she said.

"Your mean," he said pouting.

She then proceeded to provide excellent service for her captain.

**-One Hour later-**

"So how was that?," she asked him.

"Unbelievable," he said to her in exhaustion.

"Ready for Round Two?," she asked him.

"Round Two? I barely made it through Round One," he said to her laughing.

"Well Round Two involves you servicing me," she told him laughing.

"Hey, that wasn't part of the agreement. Not to mention, its not going to be easy with these braces," he said.

"Oh well buddy, get down there," she told him.


	6. The Screaming Kitty

**The Screaming Kitty**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-Back in Ulquiorra and Orihime's Room-**

"You know what I think Orihime?," Ulquiorra asked

"What's that honey?," she asked.

"I think that Ichigo was lying to us about the surprise," he told her.

"Oh come on now, Ichigo doesn't lie," she said to him.

"Well I still haven't seen it," he said to his wife.

"You know Kurosaki-kun. He always has something up his sleeve," she told him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?," Ulquiorra asked.

"Room Service," the man on the other side of the door announced.

"Did you order room service honey?," Orihime asked.

"No, I thought you might have," he told her.

Ulquiorra went over to the door, and opened it. There was an exquisite meal before him, with candles lit, and champagne.

"What is this for," he asked the man.

" I was just told to bring this to your room as celebration for your marriage," the man told the Cuarto Espada.

"Oh wow baby, I think this is from Ichigo," he told his beautiful wife.

"Oh my, he really went out of his way, didn't he?," she exclaimed.

"Well there's no sense in letting all of this go to waste," Ulquiorra said in amazement.

Ulquiorra opened the champagne bottle first and poured it into the glasses for him and Orihime. Then they proceeded to toast in celebration of their new marriage.

After they finished eating, they thought that going over and thanking Ichigo would be the right thing to do. They tried knocking several times, but its was to no

avail.

"Let's just thank him in the morning," Orihime suggested.

"You're right," Ulquiorra told her.

They went back to their room and continued the sex that was interrupted when they overheard Rukia say she was pregnant.

**-In Kisuke and Yoruichi's Room-**

"Hey honey, how come we never have sex?," Kisuke asked his wife.

"You know why. Whenever I get to excited, I turn back into a cat. You don't want to have sex with a cat, now do you?," she asked him.

"But still, I have needs that need to be satisfied," he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that. And if you really love me, that shouldn't matter to you," she told him with a serious expression on her face.

"I do love you honey," he said as he went over and kissed her on the forehead.

"So what do you want to do?," he asked her.

"Well, we can always run up and down the halls of the hotel screaming," she told him.

"That sounds childish, but fun," he said in excitement.

"Alright, lets go," she said.

-While they were running up and down the halls-

"Oh my god. What is that screaming noise," Grimmjow asked.

"It's just Kisuke and Yoruichi. Go back to bed," Torrie replied.

"WAIT! What the hell are you doing in my room, let alone in my bed," he shouted.

"Don't you remember. I followed you after Shannon was going on about her and Arturo and when you noticed me, you thought that we should get a drink," she told

him.

"Oh god, now I remember," he said.

"Wait, how old are you," he asked.

"Old enough," she responded.

"That's good enough for me," he said with a chuckle.

"So where is your friend Shannon staying?," he added.

"Oh, she found Yumichika, and she's staying with him," she replied.

"Are you serious?! That homo is here in this hotel?," he exclaimed.

"Forget about him. In fact, forget about words. All we need now are emotions," she told him in a seductive voice.

"I guess your right. Sex is always better than fighting" he told her half joking.

"That's right baby. And I'm going to rock your world," she said even more seductive like.

**-Next door in Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Ikkaku's room-**

"Hey Kenny, what are they talking about?," she asked her captain.

"I'll tell you about it when your older," he replied.

"Some one's going to get lucky tonight," Ikkaku shouted.

"Ikkaku, shut up. And stop doing the lucky dance," Kenpachi shouted back.

"Aww, but Kenny I love the lucky dance," Yachiru exclaimed.

"And I love knowing where I'm going, but I don't have that luxury because of you," he said in a mean voice.

"Whatever Kenny. No one wants to hear your big ugly stupid mouth," she told him while pouting.

**-Soon after that-**

"Alright, I think that we're the last ones awake," Kisuke told his wife.

"Yeah, but now I'm worn out. I think I'm going to hit the sack," she told him.

"Ok honey. Sounds good," he told her.

When everyone woke up in the morning, they all went down to Kisuke and Yoruichi's room to complain about the screaming that they were doing last night.

However, they were already up and had left their room when everybody got there.

"Where do you suppose they went at this time in the morning?," Ichigo asked.

"No kidding. Its only 8:00am," Rukia replied.

Kisuke and Yoruichi had gone down to get some breakfast. Kisuke had ordered a cup of tea and some rice balls, while Yoruichi ordered everything on the menu.

"Honey, how do you eat so much and stay so fit?," he asked his wife as she stuffed her face.

"What are you talking about?," she asked him.

"Never mind," he replied.

"Oh hey look, I found them," Orihime shouted.

"Hey Ichigo, should I tell Kisuke and Yoruichi that I'm pregnant and trick them too?," Rukia whispered to her husband.

"Sure, go ahead. I bet Kisuke will believe you," he replied.

"Hey Kisuke," Rukia shouted.

"What is it Rukia?," he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

"No your not," he told her.

"What, how would you know," she asked all confused.

"Because you're a soul in a gigai that I made. There's no way you can be pregnant," he explained to her.

"Damn. I didn't think about that," she muttered.

"Wait. That means that as long as she's in her gigai, I can't get her pregnant," Ichigo said.

"That's right," Kisuke told him.

"Oh my god. That's awesome. That means that we don't have to use protection when we have sex," he exclaimed.

"But Ichigo, I thought you wanted to be a father?," Rukia asked.

"I do, but being able to have sex whenever you want and not have to use a condom is fucking amazing," he told her.

"So what, now you think that you can just use and abuse me, just because I can't get pregnant in this gigai?," she asked him.

"Of course not honey. I love you," he said to her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh huh, sure," she muttered.

"Anyway, lets go have some fun at the convention again today," Ichigo announced.


	7. The Slap

**The Slap**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

The group left the restaurant area and went to the dealer's room.

"Oh my god, Ichigo, buy me that," Rukia squealed.

"Do you have any idea how much this trip cost me?," he asked her.

"Please," she said using her big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But this is it," he said as he bought her some RenjixShuuhei dojinshi.

"Rukia!," Byakuya shouted.

"Yes big brother?," she questioned.

"You do realize that Renji is my lieutenant correct?," he asked her with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, but I just love him and Shuuhei together," she exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I love them together to," Torrie told her.

"Hey Ichigo, I found something out last night from Torrie," Grimmjow said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?," Ichigo asked him.

"I found out that Yumichika is here," he replied.

"Are you serious?," he asked getting pissed off.

"Yeah. But I bet that I can find him and kick his ass before you can," he said laughing at Ichigo.

"Oh yeah? You're on Grimmjow," Ichigo told him.

The two of them rushed out of the dealer's room, and towards the game room. Since this was the most likely place to find Shannon and Yumichika. Sure enough,

they were there, playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Ha, I found you Yumichika!," exclaimed Ichigo.

Just then, Yumichika jumped out the window to avoid being killed by Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Damnit Ichigo, You scared him away. We could have just snuck up and killed him from behind. Ninja style," Grimmjow stated.

"Grimmjow, for the last time, you're not a ninja. Get that through your head. Idiot," Ichigo said.

"I swear to god Ichigo, if you call me an idiot one more time, I'm going to release Pantera," Grimmjow said all pissed off at Ichigo.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot. What are you going to do about it?," Ichigo said laughing.

Just then, Grimmjow shouted "GRIND PANTERA!" All of the windows in the game room broke, as Grimmjow began to look more and more like his adjuchas self. When

the wind finally calmed down, Grimmjow darted at Ichigo. Right before he reached him though, Ichigo pulled over his hollow mask and used his bankai.

"You may have won last time Soul Reaper, but there's no way you can beat me now!," Grimmjow shouted.

"Ha, you think that you're any stronger than the last time we fought?," he replied.

"Kurosaki-kun, don't die!," Orihime yelled from outside the game room.

"What the hell is that all about?," Ulquiorra asked his wife.

"What?," he asked with a confused face.

"Why would it matter to you if your friend dies. I mean you're with me now," he told her.

"That doesn't matter. Before we even started dating, I loved Kurosaki-kun. And now, even though you and I are together, I still have feelings for him," she began to

tell him.

"Are you serious?," he questioned her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Alright, well its either me or him. Now who's it going to be?," he asked her.

"This is stupid honey. I love you more than anything. Not to mention, Ichigo is married to Rukia. There's no reason for us to be having this stupid fight," she told him.

"Still, I wish that you wouldn't say things like that. It really upsets me," he told her.

All of a sudden, Orihime slapped Ulquiorra.

"Stop being such a pussy damnit!," she exclaimed.

"Ow honey," he replied.

"I'm going back to the room. Come and get me when you grow a pair," she told him as she stormed off.

After she was out of sight, Ulquiorra began talking to Kisuke.

"Women," Ulquiorra said.

"Don't worry man, its probably just that time of the month," Kisuke replied to him.

"Yeah your right. I just don't know why I have to suffer, just because its that time of the month for her," he said.

"That's just the life of men. Suffering for no reason, just because women have problems," he said chuckling.

"What was that dear," Yoruichi asked her husband.

"Nothing honey. It was nothing. I was just telling Ulquiorra here how much I love you," he lied.

"I love you too Kisuke. And by the way Ulquiorra. Just go up to your room and apologize to her. I'm sure that everything will be ok. Just remember, even if something

isn't your fault, because you're the man, you have to apologize all of the time," she told him.

Ulquiorra left to go and apologize. Soon after he left, Grimmjow and Ichigo stopped fighting.

"Why the hell were we fighting again?," Ichigo asked.

"I don't remember," Grimmjow replied.

"Oh well," Ichigo said.

"What time is it," Ichigo asked.

"It's 2:00pm," Kenpachi stated.

"Alright, well I'm starving. Who wants to go get some Chinese food?," he asked the group.

Everyone got really excited. They then went to get some Chinese food for lunch, and since Ulquiorra and Orihime were still in their room, they brought back some for

them.

"Thanks," Ulquiorra told Ichigo as he handed him the food.

"No problem. So is everything alright between you two?," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just need to learn to think before I say things," he replied.

"Well duh man. I mean you're married now. The things you say have a deep impact on how you and your partner get through life," he explained.

"Alright well do you think that we could have a little privacy to eat and talk together?," Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh yeah, no problem man," Ichigo replied.

Just as Ichigo left their room, Grimmjow ran up and tackled him.

"Dude, what was that for?," Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Oh my god dude. Guess what," Grimmjow said.

"What man. What's so important that you have to tackle me?," Ichigo questioned him.

"Dude," he waited for a minute. "I'm getting married."


	8. The Best Man

**The Best Man**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"WHAT?!," Ichigo screamed.

"Yeah man, its totally awesome. And guess what. I want you to be my best man," he told Ichigo.

"That's awesome man, thanks. Wait, who the hell are you getting married to?," Ichigo asked him.

"That Torrie girl," he answered.

"Torrie? But you've only known her for one day," Ichigo replied.

"Yeah I know dude, but I totally love her," he said to Ichigo.

"So when is the wedding?," Ichigo asked.

"Tomorrow," he happily replied.

"TOMORROW?!," Ichigo asked in astonishment.

"Dude calm down. Now are you going to be my best man or not?," he asked him.

"Alright man sure," Ichigo replied.

"Sweet. Just wear your normal clothes. Its not going to be a fancy wedding," Grimmjow told him.

"Alright," Ichigo said.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Captain Toshiro?," Romeo asked.

"Yes, my pupil?," Toshiro responded.

"Oh dear god, quit acting like your all high and mighty, just because you have a fan," Rangiku told her captain.

"I sure was high and mighty last night," he told his lieutenant while smirking.

"Whoa, to much information there Captain Toshiro," Romeo told him.

"Anyway, back to what I was going to ask. Do you think there's any way that I can become part of Squad Ten?," he asked the captain.

"I don't see why not," Toshiro told him.

"That's awesome," Romeo responded.

"We'll start training next week. Don't be late," Toshiro told his new Second Seat.

**-In the parking lot-**

"Yumichika, you can come out now," Shannon shouted.

"Are you sure they're gone," Yumichika asked in a scared voice.

"Yes, they're gone," she told him.

"God, please get out of the fetal position, and stop sucking your thumb," she told him in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I'm just such a pussy, and I get scared so easily," he responded.

"Well I'll just have to toughen you up then," she told him.

"How's that?," he asked her.

"I'll just have you train with your captain," she told him.

"Oh no, anything but that. Captain Kenpachi would kill me in one blow," he replied.

"No he wont. I wont let him," she said to him.

"If you insist," he told her.

**-In Kenpachi's room-**

"Hey Kenpachi, will you train Yumichika to not be such a pussy and teach him how to fight?," Shannon asked.

"I guess, but that's going to be pretty hard not to kill some one as weak as him. Not to mention, its going to cost you," he answered.

"That's fine," she told him.

"As long as he becomes a real man in the end," she added.

"I don't think he can," Yachiru told Shannon.

"You just shut your fucking trap you little gremlin," Shannon replied.

"HEY! Don't pick on Yachiru. Only I can do that," Kenpachi told her.

"Well if you ask me, I think you need to get a muzzle for that thing," Shannon told him.

Just then, Grimmjow came in, breaking down the door in the process.

"GUYS! I'M GETTING MARRIED!," he yelled.

"Are you serious," Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah. And Ichigo's going to be my best man," he replied.

"And Shannon, Torrie wants you to be her maid-of-honor," he added.

"Oh my god, are you serious?," Shannon replied.

"Yeah," he answered.

"And you guys are all invited to the wedding tomorrow. Except for you Yumichika!," Grimmjow told them.

"You're an ass Grimmjow," Yumichika told him.

"You want me to kick your sorry ass right here?," Grimmjow asked him.

"Sorry Grimmjow," Yumichika said.

"That's right…bitch," Grimmjow told him.


	9. The Departure

**The Departure**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-At the Wedding-**

"Do you Grimmjow, take Torrie to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. As long as you both shall live?,"

The preacher asked Grimmjow.

"I do," Grimmjow responded.

"And do you Torrie, take Grimmjow to be you're lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. As long as you both

shall live?," he asked Torrie.

"I do," Torrie replied.

"You may now exchange the rings," the preacher proudly told them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he told them as soon as the rings were on.

Whistles and cheering noises were made in the background as Torrie and Grimmjow made out for almost five minutes. It would have gone on longer but the cheering

had died down and the whistles had stopped. Instead there were people shouting "Get a room you two," and "Alright, that's enough you guys. You need to breathe

sometime."

**-At the Reception-**

"So, did anyone else think that the preacher looked like Old Man Yamamoto?," Ichigo asked the group.

"You idiot, that was Old Ma- I mean Captain Yamamoto," Rukia replied.

"Oh really?," Ichigo questioned her.

"Yeah really," she replied.

"Hey you guys," came the words from a familiar voice.

The group turned around and noticed the Captain of Squad Thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake standing there.

"Oh hey Jushiro," Ichigo replied.

"So that's some crazy stuff huh. Grimmjow, an Espada, getting married. And the preacher actually being none other than our Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni,"

Jushiro told them.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, Ulquiorra got married just over a month ago, and he's an Espada," Ichigo responded.

"Yeah, but Ulquiorra and Orihime liked each other for more than a day before they got married," Jushiro told Ichigo.

"Yeah, not that you mention it, it does seem a little strange that the Sexta Espada would be that happy about marrying not only a human, but someone he had only

met two days before," Ichigo said thinking about it.

"I wonder if there's more to the story than what we know. I'll have to do some research on it. I'll start by finding out where Torrie comes from and why she's so

interested in someone who is a dick to everybody," Jushiro told him.

**-Leaving the convention-**

"Alright you guys, we had the wedding while we were at the convention, but now we have to go back home," Ichigo told everybody.

"Yeah, that sucks. But I still had a ton of fun," Kisuke replied.

"And I became a real boy," Yumichika said proudly.

"Yeah, but we were trying to turn you into a man dumbass," Kenpachi told him.

"Oh well. At least now he's not such a pussy," Shannon pointed out.

**-At home-**

"Hey honey, did you buy any peanut butter?," Ichigo asked, trying to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah, I bought some last week," Rukia replied.

"How come I can't find it?," he asked.

"Because you never look hard enough," she told him as she pulled it out from behind a can of ravioli.

"Hey, do you think that we should plan another trip, to celebrate Grimmjow's and Torrie's wedding just like we did for Ulquiorra and Orihime?," Ichigo asked his wife.

"Sure. I think that would be fun. Maybe we can go to another anime convention next month," she replied.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking to, but then I thought about how much those things cost, and I just don't have that kind of money," he told her.

"Yeah, I guess your right. So let's go somewhere else," she told him.

"Ok, but where?," he asked.


	10. The Plans

**The Plans**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"So where are we going to go?," Ichigo asked.

"Why don't we go to some Hot Springs?," she answered.

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied

"So do you know of any around here," he asked her.

"Not that I can think of. I'll have to call our travel agent tomorrow," she responded.

**-The next day-**

"Hello, this is Rukia," she said on the phone.

"Oh hey Rukia, how's it going? Planning another trip?," he asked her even though it was obvious.

"Yeah, my husband and I want to take our newly wedded friends on a trip to some Hot Springs, but we don't know of any around here," she told him.

"Oh ok, well how about this one?," he replied.

The travel agent then proceeded to tell her about the Hot Springs that were conveniently nearby. Along with the price, and restaurants that surrounded it.

"Ok that sounds like fun," she told him.

"Alright, then its set. I'll set that up for you right away," he told her.

"Ok, thanks Kaien," she told him before hanging up.

**-Ulquiorra and Orihime's House-**

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could it be?," Orihime asked her husband.

"I don't know. I'll go check," he told her.

"Hey man, how's it going? Do you think that Torrie and I can stay with you guys until we can get a bigger apartment?," Grimmjow asked the Cuarto Espada.

"Um, well I guess, but there's definitely going to be some ground rules," Ulquiorra told him.

"Like no having sex. EVER," he added.

"Dude you know what?" He paused. "Alright," he told him.

"Hey, I said NO se-, what?," Ulquiorra asked because he was puzzled by the fact that Grimmjow didn't try to put up a fight.

"You know what man. I see it like this. If we have a place to stay, I'm thankful, and I'm not going to do anything that might make me lose that place," he explained to Ulquiorra.

"Well I'm glad you can be mature about this," Ulquiorra told him.

"I just wont have sex when you're here," he muttered under his breathe.

"What was that," Ulquiorra asked.

"Nothing. I just said that I'm glad we can stay here," Grimmjow told him.

"Uh huh," Ulquiorra said rolling his eyes.

"Alright, well let me show you guys to your rooms," Orihime said.

"Rooms? As in plural?," Grimmjow asked.

"Yes. You guys will be staying in separate rooms while you stay here," she told him.

"Damnit," Grimmjow said.

**-The next week-**

"Hey Rukia, did you tell everyone about the trip to the Hot Springs?," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. And I told them not to tell Grimmjow and Torrie where we're going," she replied.

"Good," he told her.

"Do you think that we should invite more people this time?," she asked.

"Like who do you have in mind?," he asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe Sosuke, Momo, Gin, Izuru, Jushiro, Kaname?," he replied.

"Wow, that's quite a bit of people," he said to her.

"Not to mention, if we take Kaname, we have to take Wonderweiss," he added.

"That's true, since Wonderweiss is obsessed with Kaname," Rukia said with a chuckle.

"And I feel bad that they didn't get to go to the anime convention," she added.

"Alright, well we're going to need more vehicles," Ichigo told her.

"I was just thinking about that. Doesn't your dad own a mini-van?," she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I can ask him if we can borrow that. But then again if I ask him, then Karin and Yuzu are going to want to come with us," he told her.

"That's ok. I love your sisters," she responded.

"Alright, then I guess its settled," Ichigo stated.

"I think that Gin has a mini-van also," Rukia told him.

"Alright, that should be enough vehicles," Ichigo told her.


	11. The Hot Springs Part 1 The Arrival

**The Hot Springs Part 1 The Arrival**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-The Next Month-**

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!," Torrie exclaimed.

"Where are we going?," she added.

"God, don't be just like Rukia and Orihime, Torrie. They did that same thing the last time we went somewhere," Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo, where'd you get such a sissy van from," Grimmjow said laughing.

"Dude what the hell. You own a van too," Ichigo quickly responded.

"Yeah, but yours has flowers on it's seat covers," he said laughing even harder.

"Hey, I can't help what my dad picks out. He probably did it because of my sisters," he told him.

"Oh my god, you have a Nintendo Wii and a television hooked up in here?," Torrie shouted.

"Yeah, I got it set up for the game Bleach: Shattered Blade," Ichigo told her.

"That's amazing. Shannon would be pissed id she knew that you had this in here," she told him.

"Why?," Ichigo asked her.

"Um duh, because she is in love with Arturo, retard," she said joking.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this for her," Ichigo asked his wife.

"Now honey, you just need to get to know her better. I mean we've only known her for a month," she replied.

**-Meanwhile in Gin's Van-**

"Hey Gin, are we there yet?," Sosuke asked.

"Oh no you don't," Gin replied.

"You're not going to do that for the entire trip," he added.

"Hey Captain, I forgive you for abandoning our squad to leave with Sosuke and Kaname," Izuru said.

"Well lets just say that I couldn't let some new guy order you guys around," he said laughing.

"I'm just glad your back with us," Izuru told him.

"Me too," said Rangiku while Toshiro was sleeping with his head on her lap.

"Rangiku, how many times have I told you? You and I are not going to happen. I'm with Izuru and you're with Toshiro," he told her.

"I know, but we have all of that history together," she told him.

"Just drop it," he said to her.

"You know what bitch, Gin is mine. Let's see how much your guy even wants you after you weight twice as much as you do now," Izuru told her.

"RAISE YOU'RE HEAD WABI-," was all that Izuru could get out before his captain could slam on the brakes.

"IZURU! Don't you dare lay a finger on her…Or I'll kill you," Gin told his lieutenant.

This of course woke Toshiro up from his nap.

"Are we there yet," he asked.

"God damnit, not this again," Gin muttered.

**-Four hours later-**

"Ok guys, we're finally here," Ichigo told everyone in his dad's van.

As soon as Torrie noticed where they were, she squealed.

"OH MY GOD, HOT SPRINGS!," she screamed.

"Hey Ichigo, this place isn't all that bad," Grimmjow told him.

"Well as much as it cost me, it better have golden toilet paper," Ichigo replied.

Everyone got out of the vehicles and headed towards the lobby. All of a sudden, Ichigo, who was leading them, turned around.

"Ok everyone, lets go get changed so we can start relaxing," Ichigo told them.

Everyone cheered and screamed "YEAH!."


	12. The Hot Springs Part 2 The Talk

**The Hot Springs Part 2 The Talk**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Once everyone was change, they all went and got into the hot springs that had been split into two different parts. One for guys, and one for girls.

"YUMICHIKA!, just because your gay, does not mean that you can go into the girls' hot spring," Grimmjow shouted.

"Grimmjow, I'm not gay anymore. I'm with Shannon now," he responded.

'CANNONBALL!," Ichigo shouted.

Everyone was splashed as Ichigo landed in the hot springs.

"Ichigo, you dumbass," Grimmjow said laughing and grabbing him in a headlock.

**-Meanwhile in the Girls Hot Spring-**

"So what do you think that they're talking about?," Orihime asked the other girls.

"I don't know, probably asses or boobs or something," Rangiku replied.

"CANNONBALL!," Rukia shouted.

All of the girls were then splashed as Rukia landed in the water.

"Rukia, I think you've been around Ichigo to long," Momo said laughing.

"Yeah, its great," she responded.

Alright, well we've been in the hot springs for a couple hours now. I think that we should get out before we look like prunes," Yoruichi said.

"Good idea," Orihime agreed.

"HEY GUYS. WE'RE GETTING OUT NOW," Rukia yelled to the guys.

"OK," Ichigo yelled back.

**-After everybody got changed back into their clothes-**

"Hey, lets watch some television," Ichigo suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kisuke replied.

They turned on the television to see what was on. While Ichigo was flipping through the channels, Gin stopped him.

"Oh my god, go back," Gin told him.

"Um ok," Ichigo replied.

"Stop, right there," Gin said.

"What? Rurouni Kenshin?," Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah, this show is amazing," he said to Ichigo.

Everyone screamed in agony as they watch the show.

"Dude, this show sucks," Ulquiorra stated.

"I agree," came from everyone else other than Izuru.

"I think this show is great," Izuru said trying to impress his captain.

"Oh shut up Izuru. You've already got me so you can quit trying to impress me," Gin replied.

"Sorry captain," Izuru told him.

"Alright well just change the channel," Grimmjow told them.

"Oh yeah. Hey Jushiro, can I talk to you in private?," Ichigo asked the captain of Squad Thirteen.

"Sure Ichigo," he replied.

The two of them left the room and went to talk outside.

"So, were you able to find out anything about Torrie?," Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah, actually I found out quite a bit of stuff. Like where she's from, her hobbies, her interests, and all kinds of stuff," Jushiro responded.

"So what do you think about her? Is she a bad person, or is there any secret plan that she has in marrying Grimmjow?," Ichigo asked.

"Not that I can see. I think that she's actually a good person," he told Ichigo.

"In fact, I'm kind of jealous of Grimmjow for getting such a great girl," he added.

"Huh, I guess she must really be a good person if you like her that much," Ichigo told him.

They then went back into the room with everybody else.

"What was that all about?," Rukia asked her husband.

"Nothing. I was just asking him about Torrie," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh ok," she replied.

"Hey Torrie, can I talk to you outside?," Jushiro asked her.

"Um, I guess so," she answered.

Torrie and Jushiro went outside to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about," she asked him.

"I have something that I need to tell you," he responded.

"Uh, ok?," she replied.

"Uh um uh," he stuttered.

"Torrie, I like you, and in fact, I think that I'm in love with you," he told her.

"Whoa, this is all just so sudden," she said to him.

"But I do think your pretty good looking," she added.

"I also think that if it weren't for Grimmjow, that I might have gotten with you," she kept going on.

"Are you serious?," he asked her.

"Yeah. I mean even right now, I just feel like jumping on you, and wrapping my legs around you, as we go into a deep kiss," she responded.

"I'm sorry that I even brought this up," Jushiro told her.

"Why are you sorry," she asked him.

"Because you are with Grimmjow, and I'm just messing with your head and making you have second thoughts about it," he told her.

"Don't worry about it. I mean I really like you and you like me," she responded.

"Well what are we going to do about this?," he asked her.

"I have an idea. How about since you have a room to yourself, I'll meet you in there around 2:00am?," she told him.

"I guess I'll see you then," he replied.

**-1:30am-**

Jushiro heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, what are you doing. Your early," Jushiro said expecting Torrie to be on the other side of the door.

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door and saw Grimmjow.


	13. The Hot Springs Part 3 The Fight

**The Hot Springs Part 3 The Fight**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Um…hi Grimmjow," Jushiro answered.

"Hey Jushiro. Were you expecting someone else? Like maybe my wife?," Grimmjow replied.

"What are you talking about?," he asked Grimmjow.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about you idiot. I overheard the conversation that you had with Torrie earlier," Grimmjow told him.

"I don't know what your talking about," Jushiro told him acting like he was innocent.

"BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT MESSING WITH MY WIFE!," Grimmjow yelled.

"Hey man, settle down," Jushiro told him trying to calm him down.

"I will not settle down," Grimmjow told him as he released Pantera.

The two of them started fighting and did so until Jushiro was about to die. At that time, Ulquiorra walked in.

"GRIMMJOW!," Ulquiorra yelled trying to stop his fellow Espada.

"ORIHIME, COME QUICK," he added.

Orihime came running to the room.

"Hurry up and heal Jushiro while I stop Grimmjow," he told her.

"Alright," she replied.

"Grimmjow, this is stupid. Stop this pointless fighting. I'm sure if you had just talked to Jushiro like a civilized person, he would have backed down," Ulquiorra told

him.

"I know man, but I just let my jealousy get the best of me," he told Ulquiorra.

Just then Byakuya and Hisana burst into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?," Byakuya demanded.

"Don't you guys ever knock?," Orihime asked him.

"Well excuse me, but I couldn't sleep thanks to all of the noise that was coming from Jushiro's room," he responded to her question.

"Well Grimmjow and Jushiro were fighting over Torrie," she informed him.

"Are you serious? Jushiro, you're a captain of the Thirteen Protection Squads. You know that this sort of thing is not acceptable," Byakuya said.

"What are you talking about Byakuya. You married a commoner," Jushiro replied.

"Don't you dare talk about Hisana like that. Or I'll kill you myself," Byakuya told him.

"As if you could," he muttered.

"Jushiro, stop trying to pick fights," Torrie said as she came into the room.

Jushiro just looked down shaking his head.

"I need to get out of here and collect my thoughts," Jushiro told everyone.

Just then, Jushiro left the hot springs resort and went into the forest.

"Alright, I think that we should all just get back to sleep," Ulquiorra told everybody.

"Ok, good night everyone," Hisana told them.

**-The next morning-**

"Hey, has anyone seen Jushiro?," Izuru asked the group.

"Well if you and Gin weren't to busy last night, you guys would have known that he left to collect his thoughts," Byakuya told him.

"We weren't busy last night. Wait, how much did you hear?," Izuru asked blushing.

"All of it. Our room IS right next to yours," Byakuya responded.

The group started laughing at Gin and Izuru.

"Well I think that if Jushiro isn't back by at least lunch, we should go looking for him," Sosuke told everyone.

"Ok," the group agreed.

"Kaname, can you please do something about Wonderweiss?," Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?," Kaname replied.

"He acts like a fucking cat and if he turns out to be anything like Yoruichi, we're going to have a problem," Ichigo told him.

"And just what are you trying to get at Ichigo," Yoruichi asked him with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Well I think that he's adorable. This just proves that he is pure like me," he told Ichigo.

"Alright, well I'm going to get in the hot springs. Anybody want to join me," Orihime asked.

"I will," Ulquiorra responded.

"Nice try Ulquiorra," Sosuke told him.

"Sosuke just because you want to be in the same hot springs with me, doesn't mean that I want to be in there with you," Ulquiorra replied.

"I'm just saying because its split into a guys hot spring and a girls hot spring," Sosuke told him.

"Oh," Ulquiorra said.

"Anyway, I'll join you," Rangiku told Orihime.

"Me too," Rukia told her.

"Alright, well that settles it. We'll all go to the hot springs, and if Jushiro isn't back by the time we get out, we'll go look for him," Ichigo told them.

"Sounds like a plan," Momo replied.

**-Two hours later-**

"Alright, well Jushiro isn't back yet, so I guess we should go looking for him," Ichigo said.

The group got changed and left for the forest in order to search for the captain. About thirty minutes into their walk, they discovered a waterfall where they noticed

somebody standing at the top of.

"Hey, is that him?," Rukia asked.

"It sure looks like him," Ichigo replied.

"What do you think he's doing up there?," Orihime asked them.

"Probably training," Byakuya told them.

"HEY JUSHIRO, COME DOWN FROM THERE," Rukia yelled.

Just as she said that, Jushiro noticed them. Startled by their appearance, he started to fall.

"God damnit," Grimmjow said as he ran to catch the captain.

Right before Jushiro hit the water at the bottom of the waterfall, Grimmjow caught him.

"Thanks man, for saving me," Jushiro told him.

"Whatever," Grimmjow replied.

"See, I knew you guys could get along," Torrie told them.

"The only reason I caught him was because I knew you would be sad if he died," he said trying to cover up his real reason for catching him.

"Uh huh, sure," Torrie replied.

"Anyway now that we've found him, lets go back to the resort," Ichigo told the group.

As soon as they got back the resort, there was a surprise that had been waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it seems like they're spending forever at the Hot Springs, but I'll end it soon I promise. Probably in the next chapter.**


	14. The Hot Springs Part 4 The Party

**The Hot Springs Part 4 The Party**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Renji? What are you doing here?," Byakuya asked his lieutenant.

"HIGA ZEKKO!," Renji shouted as he started to attack his captain.

"Wait a second. Did you just say he gots a cold?," Ichigo asked him.

"Damnit Ichigo, your next," Renji told him.

"Renji, what are you doing?," Byakuya asked him.

"I'm here to get revenge on the humiliation that you put me through back in Soul Society when Ichigo and his friends came to save Rukia," he explained to him.

"Humiliation? That was inevitable you small minded retard. There's no way in hell that you could ever defeat me," he replied.

"Ha, I'll prove that I can beat you right here, right now," Renji responded.

"Alright. Its your funeral though. Bankai…Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya said.

"Byakuya, can you please not do this?," his wife asked.

"Hisana, just let him prove a point. Otherwise Renji will never give up," Ichigo told her.

Hisana sighed as she realized that what Ichigo said was the truth.

"Hihio Zabimaru," Renji said.

After one attack from Byakuya, Renji was defeated.

"Ho…how?," Renji asked.

"Did you think that I was just sitting around doing nothing all day since the last time we fought?," he answered.

"God, what is it with all this drama going on during this trip?," Rukia asked them.

"This is supposed to be a fun trip to celebrate Grimmjow's and Torrie's marriage," she added.

"Rukia's right you guys. I mean we have to leave tomorrow morning, so I think that we should party tonight and all get along with each other," Ichigo suggested.

"That sounds like fun!," Orihime exclaimed.

"Alright well we're going to run to the store to get some stuff for the party," Izuru said pulling Gin along with him.

"Ok, see you guys in a little bit," Ichigo told them.

**-At the party-**

"Hey Grimmjow, hand me a beer," Ichigo told him.

"Sure thing man," Grimmjow replied.

About three hours later, everyone other than Karin, Yuzu, and Yachiru was drunk

"Hey man, I really -hiccup- like you man," Ichigo said to Grimmjow in a slurred voice.

"Man, I like you too-hiccup-," Grimmjow replied.

"Yuzu, we can't pass up this opportunity to get pictures of Ichigo flirting with Grimmjow," Karin told her sister.

"Karin, I don't think that we should," Yuzu replied.

"Come on, don't be such a chicken," Karin said.

Karin pulled out a digital camera that she had in her bag and started taking pictures.

"I'm going to put these on eBay!," she exclaimed.

Just then, Shuuhei burst through the door.

"I hope none of you are drinking without me," he announced.

"We're not dumbhead you drinking," Ichigo told him.

"Um Ichigo, do you mean to say "We're not drinking you dumbhead?,"" Shuuhei asked him.

"Yeah, -hiccup- that's what I said," Ichigo said.

"Alright, well give me some of that," Shuuhei told Ichigo.

About thirty minutes later, Shuuhei was drunk.

"Hey Renji, you want to blow this popsicle stand?," Shuuhei asked the lieutenant of Squad Six.

"There's popsicles here?," Renji asked him.

"I mean do you want to get out of here," Shuuhei explained.

"Oh…hells yeah," Renji replied.

Renji and Shuuhei left and went to the waterfall that Jushiro was training at.

"Hey, where'd Renji and Shuuhei go?," Byakuya asked.

"I think they went to get some popsicles," Ichigo told him.

"Well I want cherry," Byakuya replied.

**-The next day-**

"Oh man, I have such a headache," Ulquiorra said as he woke up.

"You think your head hurts?," Ichigo asked him.

"You know, I never did get that cherry popsicle last night," Byakuya told them.

A few minutes after he said that, Renji and Shuuhei walked into the resort.

"Where were you guys? I waited up all night for my popsicle," Byakuya told them.

"I think Renji was getting his own popsicle, if you know what I mean," Rukia told her brother while laughing.

"What do you mean," he asked her.

"Think about it big brother," she replied.

Byakuya thought about it for a minute.

"Ewww," he responded.

"Well anyway, now that everyone is back, we can pack up and get out of here," Ichigo told the group.

"You know, I never really got a chance to say anything during this trip, so I'm going to say something now," Toshiro told them.

"RANGIKU GIVES GREAT HEAD!," he yelled.

"CAPTAIN!," Rangiku exclaimed.

"Can I get a piece of that action?," Sosuke said joking around.

"Excuse me, but you got enough action last night," Momo replied.

"Yeah, but have you seen the size of Rangiku's boobs?," he asked his wife.

"Is that all guys are interested in?," she replied.

"Pretty much," Ichigo told her.

"Why do you think that Ulquiorra got with Orihime?," he added.

"Is that true Ulquiorra?," Orihime asked her husband.

"Of course its not honey," Ulquiorra told her while making gestures at Ichigo to shut up.

"Well I can gladly say that I got with Yoruichi because of that!," Kisuke exclaimed.

"And I can gladly say that I got with Kisuke because of well you know…that," she said blushing.

"What?," Yachiru asked.

"Let's just say its something that's shaped like a popsicle," she replied.

"I love popsicles," Yachiru told her.

"Well this is better than a popsicle. Its got a creamy filling," she told her.

"Ok Yoruichi, that's enough," Kenpachi said.

"OH MY GOD!," Torrie exclaimed.

"What?," Grimmjow asked her.

"I just now realized that we left Yumichika and Shannon at the rest stop that we stopped at when we came here," she explained to him.

"Oh well. Knowing them, they were probably just having sex the entire time in a bathroom stall," he told his wife.

"Yeah I know, but still. I'm sure she's going to be angry with me when she sees me again," Torrie explained to her Grimmjow.

"Well I guess we better get going, that way we can pick those two up on our way back," Ichigo told everyone.

**-Back at home-**

"Well that was a fun trip," Rukia told her husband.

"Yeah, but now I'm flat broke," he told her.

"You know what I've been dying to do for a while now though?," he added.

"What's that?," she replied.

"Have a barbeque," he answered.

"That sounds like fun. But you just said you had no more money. So how do you plan on doing that?," she asked him.

"I'll talk to the other guys and see what we can do. Maybe we can have it out at Ulquiorra's house," he responded.

"That's true. They even have a pool that we can all swim in," she told him.

"Alright, I'll call Ulquiorra and see what's going on next weekend and see if we can do it then," Ichigo told her.

"Good idea," Rukia replied.

"Hey Ulquiorra," Ichigo said on the phone.

"Yeah?." Ulquiorra replied.

"Do you think that next weekend we could have a barbeque out at your house?," Ichigo asked him.

"I guess so. I just have to ask the misses first," he told Ichigo.

"Dude, just tell her you're going to do it. I doubt that she'll object," Ichigo told him.

"Yeah like that will ever work," he responded in a doubtful voice.

"Just try it. Anyway I got to go. I'll see you Saturday then," Ichigo told him.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ulquiorra said before hanging up.

**-At Ulquiorra and Orihime's house-**

"Hey honey?," Ulquiorra said.

"What is it dear?," Orihime asked.

"This weekend I want to have a barbeque here and invite all of our friends," he told her.

"Ok that sounds like a great idea," she replied.

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah if you want to," she told him.

"Wow honey, you're the greatest wife ever," he said pulling Orihime into a big hug.

"I'll call everyone and let them know," she told him.

"Ok, I'll go to the store and get all of the stuff that we'll need," he told her.

**-About two hours later-**

"Honey, I'm home," Ulquiorra announced as he walked in the door.

"Welcome back dear. I've made all of the phone calls and invited everyone," she told him.

"Did you get all of the stuff that we're going to need?," she added.

"I sure did. The barbeque this Saturday is going to be the best barbeque ever," he told his wife.

"Wait. Saturday?," she asked him.

"Yeah Saturday. Why?," he replied.

"Um honey, Saturday is when my parents are coming to visit us," she told him.

"I thought that you were talking about doing the barbeque on Friday," she added.

"Well I had completely forgotten all about that. I guess I'll just call Ichigo and tell him its going to have to be on Friday. Did you tell all of our friends that it was on

Friday?," he asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well that's good. That means that we wont have to call all of them back," he said sounding relieved.

"Well I'm just glad that you aren't trying to push this barbeque happening on Saturday over my parents coming to visit," she said to him.

"Honey I would never do that," he told her.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello," Orihime said as she answered it.

"Wait, slow down. What's going on?," she asked.

"Oh my god, are you serious?," she added.

"I'll be right there," she told them before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?," Ulquiorra asked her.

"That was Sosuke. Momo fell down some stairs and now she's in a coma," she explained shocked about what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: I know what your all thinking. "Finally a longer chapter." Yes I know that my chapters are to short. But this is my first fanfic, so what do you expect? Please review already…I mean you've read 14 chapters so far, and haven't left a single review. Also,sorry about the part with Yoruichi...I had to do it.**


	15. The Coma

**The Coma**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Orihime and Ulquiorra rushed to the hospital where Momo was at.

"Hey, there you guys are," Toshiro said.

"Yeah, we just got the call a little bit ago from Sosuke saying that Momo is in a coma and to come here as fast we could," Orihime told him.

"Yeah, same here," Byakuya said.

"I'm so glad you guys could come. I just don't think I would be able to handle this on my own," Sosuke told them.

"How is she doing?," Izuru asked.

"She's not doing any better. The doctors say they don't think she's going to pull through," he said as he started to cry.

"Don't listen to those foolish doctors," Ichigo told him.

"She's going to pull through. I'm sure of this," he added.

"Thanks Ichigo," Sosuke replied.

"I brought some flowers. Kenny picked them out though," Yachiru told him.

"Thanks you guys. You're all great friends," he told them.

Just then the doctor walked through the door.

"Hey doctor, is there anything new about how she's doing?," Sosuke asked in anticipation.

"Not as of recent, but if anything changes I'll be sure to let you know," she responded.

"Thanks doctor," he replied.

**-Two hours later-**

"Hey Sosuke, I'm sorry but we're going to get going now," Ichigo told him.

"Call us if anything changes," he added.

"I will. Thanks for spending these last couple of hours with me," Sosuke replied.

"No problem," Ichigo responded.

Soon after that everyone else left until Sosuke was by himself.

"And now I'm all alone again," Sosuke said.

He walked back into Momo's room and sat next to her with his head resting on her bed.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over," a nurse told him.

"Will you please just let me stay here a little longer?," he asked her desperately.

"Alright, I'll give you thirty more minutes," she replied.

"Thanks," he told her.

"Momo, I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to leave your side," he told his wife.

"I hope that you can hear me, and that you recover soon. You know Ulquiorra and Orihime are having a barbeque this weekend. I'm sure that you'll be better by

then," he continued.

-Thirty minutes later-

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," Sosuke told the nurse.

"Ok, see you tomorrow sir," she told him as he left the hospital.

A little bit later he stopped at Gin and Izuru's house and knocked on the door. Izuru got out of bed to answer the door.

"Hey Sosuke, what's up?," Izuru asked him.

"Do you think that I can stay here? I'll sleep on the couch and wont bother anyone," Sosuke replied.

"Yeah, sure man, come in," Izuru told him.

"Thanks Izuru," he responded.

"No problem man. I understand how hard it must be on you with your wife in the hospital so don't worry about intruding or anything," he told Sosuke.

"Ok," Sosuke said finally starting to smile.

**-The next morning-**

"Oh hey Sosuke," Gin said as he entered the living room and noticed Sosuke sitting there.

"Hey Gin, sorry abo-," he started to say until Gin interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. Izuru told me about it last night." Gin told him.

"Its totally cool," he added.

"Alright. Well I'm going to head up to the hospital now," Sosuke told him,

"Do you want us to come with you," Izuru asked him.

"No, I've bothered you guys enough with this. I'll call if anything changes with Momo," he replied.

"Ok, see you later man," Gin told Sosuke as he left their house.

**-At Toshiro and Rangiku's house-**

"I'm really worried about Sosuke," Rangiku told her captain and husband.

"You think your worried about him. I grew up with Momo. She was like an older sister to me," he replied.

"Well I think that we should pay her a visit later today," she told him.

"That sounds like a good idea," he responded.

"So I'm going to assume that the barbeque is cancelled," Rangiku said.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean we can't all celebrate and have fun while Momo is in a coma," he answered her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she replied.

**-Ichigo and Rukia's house-**

"Wow, this is all so sudden," Ichigo told his wife.

"I know. I can't believe that Momo is in a coma," she replied.

"I was talking about Renji and Shuuhei getting together actually. I mean I always knew that Renji was gay but I never thought that Shuuhei was," he told her trying

to make a joke to liven up her mood.

"What are you talking about. If anyone was gay to begin with its Shuuhei. I mean he has the numbers 69 tattooed on his face," she told him.

"That doesn't matter. A guy and a girl can 69," he responded.

"Alright, lets just get off this subject," she said to him.

"What, are you embarrassed to talk about it?," he asked her.

"No, I just don't think that its appropriate given what's going on around us," she answered.

"Oh ok. Anyway, I think that we should call everyone up and go visit Momo in the hospital again," Ichigo suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Rukia replied.

Rukia picked up the phone to start calling people.

"Yeah, Gin and I were talking about doing that too. What time do you think we should head up there?," Izuru asked Rukia on the phone.

"I don't know. Probably around 4:00pm," she answered.

"Ok, sounds good," Izuru told her before hanging up.

"Oh hey Rukia, what's going on?," Rangiku asked on the phone.

"Not much. We were just planning on going to the hospital to see Momo again today around 4:00pm," Rukia told her.

"Oh ok. Toshiro and I were thinking about doing that anyway, so we'll just go when you guys go," Rangiku replied and hung up.

"Alright, now I just have to call Grimmjow and Torrie, Ulquiorra and Orihime, Yumichika and Shannon, Jushiro, and Kaname ," Rukia told Ichigo.

"Oh and Renji and Shuuhei," she added.

After she finished calling everyone and telling them about it, she remembered that she still had to call Byakuya and Hisana.

"Hello big brother," Rukia said on the phone to Byakuya.

"Oh hey Rukia, what's up?," he asked.

"Nothing really. All of us were just going to go back to the hospital around 4:00pm to visit Momo. Would you like to come with us?,' she asked.

"Sorry Rukia but we can't. You see we have to go to the hospital to get an ultrasound for Hisana. And her family doctor isn't at the same hospital that Momo is at,"

he explained to her.

"Oh. WAIT! You guys never told us that Hisana was pregnant," she exclaimed.

Overhearing Rukia's conversation, Ichigo ran over to her.

"WHAT! HISANA'S PREGNANT?," Ichigo shouted.

"Hold on Ichigo," Rukia told him.

"Yeah, Hisana's pregnant," Byakuya, who was now on speakerphone, told them.

"How could this happen?," Ichigo asked.

"Well you see Ichigo. When a man and a woman love each other-," Byakuya started to say while laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that you idiot," Ichigo told him.

"Anyway, sorry that we can't go to the hospital to see Momo with you guys," Byakuya told them and then hung up.

"Wow. Momo is in a coma and Hisana is pregnant. What next?," Ichigo asked.

As soon as he got those words out of his mouth, a stranger burst through their door.

* * *

**A/N: Who could this mysterious new stranger be? I'm going to stop writing this for a day, and see who you guys want it to be. Pick anyone from Bleach that I haven't already had in here.**


	16. The Ice Cream

**The Ice Cream**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Quick, you've got to hide me," Arturo exclaimed as he burst into Ichigo and Rukia's house.

"Wait. Arturo? You're not supposed to even be real," Ichigo told him.

"Well I am. And you have to hide me. Please," he replied.

"What are you hiding from?," Rukia asked him.

"Shannon. She found out that I was here and she's been chasing me ever since," he told them.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Ichigo said.

"So will you hide me?," Arturo asked him.

"I guess. Just don't blame me if she finds you anyway," Ichigo warned him.

"Oh thank you. And I wont," he promised.

A few minutes later they heard Shannon yelling from outside.

"ARTURO? ARE YOU THERE?," she yelled.

Ichigo walked outside to act like he had no idea what Shannon was doing and try to steer her away from his house.

"Hey Shannon, what are you doing?," he asked her.

"I'm looking for Arturo, isn't it obvious?," she answered.

"Well have you tried over by Toshiro's and Rangiku's house?," he replied.

"No," she told him.

"Well if I had to guess, I would say he's probably over there," Ichigo lied.

"Oh ok. I'll go check over there then. See you later Ichigo," Shannon said.

Ichigo walked back into his house.

"Ok, she's gone Arturo," Ichigo told him.

"Are you sure?," he asked.

"Yeah, you can come out from under the sink now," he replied.

Arturo came out from hiding.

"Thanks Ichigo. So how have you guys been," he asked.

"Not bad. However Momo is currently in a coma," Ichigo explained to him.

"Are you serious?," Arturo asked in concern.

"Yeah. And not only that, but Hisana, you know, Byakuya's wife, is pregnant," Ichigo told him.

"Wow. It sounds like you guys really have your hands full around here," Arturo said.

"But hey, I have the perfect solution," he added.

"What's that?," Rukia asked him.

"Well my parents own this ski resort up north, and they said that I can use it this Winter. So if Momo is better by then, we can all go together. I mean Hisana wont

be able to ski, but I'm sure she would still want to go," Arturo told them.

"That sounds like fun," Rukia exclaimed.

"I do have one rule though. Shannon cannot go," he told them.

"I understand," Ichigo told him.

"But Winter is still five months away. I mean what are we going to do until then?," he added.

"Well, you can work extra hours to get more money for skiing supplies," Arturo explained to them.

"Yeah, I guess we should, since we don't have any ski equipment, and no money to buy any right now," Rukia told him.

"Alright, well I'm going to go now. Tell your friends about it and see if they want to go. And remember, Shannon cannot go," he told them.

Yeah. Oh hey, where are you staying right now? I mean you don't live around here," Ichigo asked him.

"Oh, I'm staying in a hotel downtown until I can get enough money to rent an apartment near here. I mean I want to be able to live closer to you guys, since we are

friends and all," Arturo told them.

"Oh that's cool. I can't wait," Rukia said.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later," Arturo said before leaving their house.

**-4:00pm-**

"Oh hey you guys. What are you all doing here?," Sosuke asked when he noticed his friends at the hospital.

"We came to see you and Momo," Toshiro told him.

"Wow guys. Thank you," Sosuke said delightfully.

"Can we go in now?," Orihime asked.

"Yeah. The doctors said that this is the best time for her friends to be around her, so go right in," he replied.

The group went into the room to see Momo.

"Hey Momo, we're all here. Except for Byakuya and Hisana," Rukia said quietly.

"Byakuya and Hisana couldn't be here, because Hisana's pregnant," she added.

Just then Momo opened her eyes and sat straight up.

"WHAT!? HISANA'S PREGNANT?," Momo exclaimed.

"MOMO! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR COMA! IT'S A MIRACLE!," Sosuke yelled cheerfully.

"Huh?," Momo asked in confusion.

"You mean you don't know? You fell down some stairs and have been in a coma since yesterday," Sosuke explained to her.

"Which is a lot shorter than most coma's and we're all very happy that you're ok," Toshiro said as he started to cry.

"Toshiro, are you crying? Man, you're still just a kid," Momo said laughing.

"Shut up. I'm not crying. I just have something in my eye," he tried lying.

Everybody started to laugh.

"Well I guess we can still do that barbeque," Ichigo told them.

"What? Barbeque?," Momo asked.

"Yeah, we were planning on having a barbeque this Friday until we found out that you were in a coma," Kisuke told her.

"Oh yeah, we have to call Byakuya and Hisana and tell them that Momo has come out of her coma," Ichigo said.

"Good idea. I'll go do that now," Rukia told him.

**-Down the hall-**

"Hey big brother," Rukia said on the phone.

"What is it Rukia. Is something the matter with Hisana?," he asked.

"No, everything is great. In fact that's the reason that I'm calling. Momo came out of her coma when she heard that Hisana was pregnant," Rukia explained to him.

"Are you serious," he asked.

"Yeah. So it looks like we can still have that barbeque on Friday. Are you guys going to be able to make it?," she asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Byakuya told her.

"Can I talk to my sister?," she asked her brother.

"Sorry, but not right now. She's resting. It seems as though this pregnancy is taking its toll on her," he told her.

"Well that's ok. Just tell her that I called," Rukia told him.

"Ok, will do. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Yeah. Goodbye," she said and hung up.

"Hey Rukia, we're all going to go out for ice cream as soon as Momo can leave the hospital," Ichigo told her as she entered back into the room.

"Sounds like fun," she replied.

"Yeah, the doctors want to keep her here for a little bit longer to make sure she's ok," Sosuke told her.

"Alright. Well while we're waiting for that, lets go get some dinner. What does everyone feel like eating?," Rukia asked them.

"CHINESE!," they all shouted in unison.

"I'll bring some back for you Momo," Sosuke told her before leaving the room.

"Ok honey. Have fun," she replied.

**-After Chinese-**

"Ok honey, I'm back," Sosuke told his wife as he entered her room.

"Welcome back," she greeted him.

"Oh, this looks so good. I can't wait to eat it," she added.

"Well dig in," he told her.

After about twenty minutes of eating Momo was full.

"Ok, I just talked to one of the doctors and she said that we can get you out of here now," Sosuke told Momo.

"Hurray. Ice cream here I come," she said in excitement.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a crappy way to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. Just let me know what you think so far. And for those of you who don't know who Arturo is, he is the main antagonist from the game Bleach: Shattered Blade and my friend Shannon is obsessed with him.**


	17. The Barbeque

**The Barbeque**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-Friday at the Barbeque-**

"Hey guys, how's it going?," Ichigo asked when him and Rukia arrived at Ulquiorra and Orihime's house for the barbeque.

"Not bad," Grimmjow answered.

"Who wants burgers?," Ulquiorra asked.

"I do," Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Momo, Yumichika, Shannon, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku said.

"Alright, who wants hot dogs?," he asked.

"I do," Orihime, Rukia, Toshiro, Kaname, Hisana, Rangiku, Yachiru, Renji, and Shuuhei said.

"Wonderweiss will have a hot dog cut up," Kaname added.

"Ok Kaname, and finally, who wants steak?," he asked.

"I'll have one," Grimmjow, Byakuya, Torrie, Sosuke, Gin and Izuru said.

"And I'm going to have a steak as well," Ulquiorra said to himself.

"So that makes eight burgers, ten hot dogs, and seven steaks," he added.

"If anyone wants seconds just let me know, Ulquiorra told them.

"So what do we have to go with the meat?," Rangiku asked.

"Lets see here. We have potato salad, fruit salad, chips and dip, and baked beans," Orihime told her.

"Hey, after we finish eating, lets go swimming," Ichigo suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. But remember to wait at least thirty minutes before swimming after you eat," Momo told him.

"Oh that. That whole thing is just a lie. Your body doesn't really cramp up if you go swimming right after you eat," he replied.

"Alright. If you say so. But I'm waiting thirty minutes before I get into the pool," she told him.

After they were done eating, everyone other than Ichigo decided to sit around and talk for thirty minutes before they got into the pool.

**-10 Minutes after they finished eating-**

"Hey guys?," Ichigo asked from the pool.

"Yeah Ichigo?," Ulquiorra answered.

"Can someone help me out of here? My body's all cramped up and I can't get out on my own," he responded.

"I told you," Momo said laughing.

Just then everyone started to laugh at Ichigo.

"It's not funny you guys," Ichigo said pouting.

Grimmjow went over to the pool and pulled Ichigo out by his arm.

"I'd like to see you go bankai now pussy," Grimmjow said laughing.

"You're such an ass Grimmjow," Ichigo replied.

"Just be lucky that it's not my style to beat up defenseless people," Grimmjow told him after he threw him out of the pool.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

"Alright, who's ready to go swimming?," Gin asked them.

"I guess we've waited long enough," Renji said.

Everybody went and got changed into their bathing suits.

"Ichigo, don't even think about doing a cannonball here. You'll only hurt yourself even more," Sosuke warned him.

"Um Hisana?," Toshiro asked her.

"Yeah, what is it?," she answered.

"Why do you have floaties? Don't tell me you don't know how to swim," he replied.

"No, I don't," she said embarrassed.

"It's ok babe. I'll teach you," Byakuya said to his wife trying not to laugh at her.

"Thanks honey," she told him.

Everybody other than Ichigo got into the pool.

"Wow, Ulquiorra this pool is pretty big. How did you afford something like this?," Sosuke asked him.

"I killed the previous owner," Ulquiorra said in an evil voice.

Everyone got dead quite.

"I'm just kidding. No, we actually hit the lottery about two months back. That's why we were able to get the pool, this nice house, and have this awesome barbeque," he explained.

"Oh ok. Must be nice," Sosuke muttered in jealousy.

"Not after taxes. They took over half of what I won," Ulquiorra told them.

"Enough of the boring mumbo jumbo," Grimmjow told him.

"The fact is that you have it, and we're using you for it," he added laughing.

**-A few hours later-**

"Thanks Ulquiorra and Orihime. That was fun. I hope we can do it again some time," Ichigo told them.

"Anytime you guys," Ulquiorra told him.

"See you later," Orihime said as everyone left.

"That was a lot of fun honey," Orihime said to her husband.

"Yeah. My favorite part was when Kisuke spiked the beach ball right into Renji's face," he replied.

"That was pretty funny," she said laughing.

"But I think I'm ready to call it a night," she added.

"I think so too," he told his wife.

The two of them went to get changed and lay down. As soon as they shut their eyes, someone slammed their front door open.

"Oh god, what is it now?," Ulquiorra said annoyed.

"I hope its not a burglar," Orihime said frightened.

"I'll go check it out," he told her.

Ulquiorra grabbed a baseball bat and started to walk down the stairs to see who had slammed their door open. He turned on the lights as soon as he got to the

bottom of the stairs.

"Grimmjow?," he asked confused.

"Oh hey man, sorry, but I forgot my swimming trunks," he told him.

"Dude, you know you could have just come back for them in the morning," Ulquiorra told him in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah, I know, but they're my lucky pair," Grimmjow told him.

"God, just grab them and go home," Ulquiorra said.

"Alright man, see you later," Grimmjow said as he grabbed his swimming trunks and left.

"God," Ulquiorra said as he went back to bed and told his wife about the incident.

* * *

**A/N: I know, sucky chapter and end, but I've been at work all day, and I couldn't think of any other way to end it. But, now I can go anywhere I want with the story**


	18. The Affair

**The Affair**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, YumichikaxShannon, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-At Byakuya and Hisana's House the next day-**

"Hey Ulquiorra?," Byakuya asked him on the phone while Hisana was still in bed.

"Yeah man, what's up?," Ulquiorra replied.

"I want to do something nice for Hisana, but I don't know what," he told him.

"Why don't you make her a nice, romantic dinner, play some soft music to set the mood, and go from there?," he answered him.

"That sounds like a great idea," Byakuya said.

Byakuya got off the phone and went down to the store to buy some stuff or the dinner. When he was done, he rushed home to try and put it away before Hisana

woke up.

"Man that was close," he said after putting the food away.

"What was close dear?," Hisana asked him.

"Oh nothing honey," he replied.

"Well what do you want to do today?," she asked him.

"Lets go watch some television," he answered, trying to get her out of the kitchen.

They turned on the television, and just as they did, the preview for the new Speed Racer movie came on.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?," she asked.

"I haven't seen this show in forever. I guess it must still be popular," she added.

"No, not really. Some idiot just thought it would be a great idea to make a live action film based on the old cartoon," Byakuya told her.

"Well I want to go see it," she said.

"Ugh, do we have too?," he asked.

"I don't care if you go. I'll just get the girls to go with me and see it," she told him.

"Good. Because that movie looks even more dumb than that show, The Boondocks," he replied.

After they watched television for a while, Hisana decided that she needed to take a shower.

"Hey honey, I'm going to get in the shower," she told her husband.

"Ok that sounds great. I'll join you," he answered.

"Um I don't think so," she told him laughing.

"Oh come on baby. I already know what you look like naked. One little shower isn't going to hurt anything," he said, trying to be convincing.

"Oh alright," she finally gave in.

**-After the shower-**

"Hey honey, I'm going to go to Rukia's house and visit her and Ichigo for a while," Hisana told Byakuya.

"Ok babe. Just try to be home around 5:00pm," he told her.

"Why 5:00pm?," she asked.

"No reason. I just have a surprise for you," he told her.

"What's the surprise?," she asked trying to weasel it out of him.

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to be home by 5:00pm to find out," he replied.

"Alright, well I'm going then," she said before leaving the house.

"Ok, three hours until 5:00pm," Byakuya said to himself.

"I guess I should get everything set up," he added.

Byakuya started to set everything up for his nice, romantic dinner with his wife. He set the table, lit candles, poured champagne, laid out cherry blossom petals, and

got the music ready.

"Alright, now all that's left is to cook the dinner," he said.

He started to cook the dinner, and everything was going great, until he realized that he had accidentally forgot about the shrimp and burned it.

"Oh god," said quickly getting the burnt food off of the stove.

"Good thing I bought extra," he told himself.

**-5:00pm-**

"Ok, everything is set, and ready for Hisana when she walks in the door," he said proudly.

A few minutes later, Hisana walked in the door.

"Ok honey, I'm ready for my surpr-," she stopped.

"Honey! This looks magnificent!," she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so," he told her.

"Wow, I just can't believe you did all of this while I was gone," she told him in amazement.

"Yeah. I mean I accidentally burnt the shrimp, but luckily I was smart enough to buy extra," he told her.

"This is just amazing. I love you Byakuya," she said as she ran over and hugged him.

"I love you too Hisana," he said as he pulled her into an even deeper hug.

They sat down at the table and started to eat. All of a sudden, Byakuya remembered that he had forgotten to turn on the music, so he went over to the stereo and

hit play. After they were done eating, they sat there and talked for a little bit before going up to their bedroom.

"Honey, what did you put in the food?," Hisana asked as she clung herself to him.

"Nothing. Those oysters that you ate are natural aphrodisiacs," he told her.

"I'm just so, so horny," she told him.

"Thank you Ulquiorra," Byakuya said in his head.

"TAKE ME NOW!," Hisana yelled.

"Ok baby," Byakuya said in excitement.

**-The next day-**

"Wow, I have no clue what came over me last night," she told him.

"I'm not complaining," he replied.

"I bet," she said rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to want some more oysters, would you honey?," Byakuya hinted to her.

"Good one," she answered.

"How about today, we go and see a movie," Byakuya told her.

"That sounds like a great idea. But what movie should we see?," she asked him.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as its not a chick flick," he told her.

**-At the movies-**

"Ok, I want a large bag of popcorn, a large pop, and a large bag of skittles," Byakuya told the man behind the counter.

"Ok, that will be 9.75," the man told him.

"Jesus, why is it so expensive," Byakuya asked the guy.

"Sir, I am not Jesus, but the reason it's so expensive, is because the price we have to pay to get this stuff has gone up. So we charge you guys extra to cover that

added cost," he explained.

"That's ridiculous," Byakuya told him.

"Oh well. Enjoy your movie," he replied.

"And fuck you douchebag," Byakuya answered.

They went into the first theater, where their movie was playing.

"Yumichika?," Byakuya asked when he saw him.

"Oh shit," Yumichika responded.

"Yumichika? Oh my god, that is you. And Shan-. Wait. That's not Shannon," he said confused.

"Who's your friend that you have your arm around?," he asked, since it was to dark to see.

"It's Ikkaku," Yumichika told him, since he knew that he had been found out.

"What are you doing with your arm around him?," Byakuya asked in horror.

"Um well you see. Shannon and I just aren't working out. She's to obsessed with Arturo, and I can't get Ikkaku out of my head," he replied.

"Does Shannon know about this?," Hisana asked him.

"Not that I know of," he responded.

"Well I'm not going to tell her," she told him.

"Oh thank you," he said.

"Instead, I'm going to have you tell her yourself. She has the right to know after all," Hisana explained to him.

"You're right. I'll tell her after the movie is over," he said.

"Good. And we'll come with you to make sure it happens," she said.

**-After the movie-**

"Shannon, I'm home," Yumichika yelled from the door.

"Shannon?"

He went upstairs to see if maybe Shannon was asleep.

"Oh my god. Shannon what are you doing," he demanded when he got to their bedroom.

"It's not what it looks like?," she tried to tell him.

"Yeah Yumichika, its not what it looks like," Arturo said.

"Arturo, I thought that you didn't even like Shannon," Yumichika questioned him.

"Well she chased me down and finally caught me, and we got to talking and I realized that we have a lot in common," he explained.

"Yeah Yumichika. I mean its not like I don't know about your little affair with Ikkaku," Shannon told him.

"You knew about that?," he asked.

"We all knew about that," she told him.

"Alright, well this is awkward. We're going to leave," Byakuya said.

Byakuya and Hisana left Shannon's house

"So I guess its over between us," he said.

"Well duh," she replied.

"Alright, well I can't say that it was boring being with you Shannon," Yumichika told her.

"Ok. Well, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," Arturo told him.

Yumichika left the house, and went over to Ikkaku's apartment.

"Hey man. It's officially over between me and Shannon now. Can I move in with you," he asked Ikkaku.

"Yeah man, sure," Ikkaku replied.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, Byakuya was able to tell that it was Yumichika, even though the room was dark, because of the feathers he wears on his eyebrow. Anyway, my friend Torrie was complaining about how I don't have enough ByakuyaxHisana stuff in here, so I bascially dedicated this chapter to them...Also, my friend Shannon was complaining about how she wanted to be with Arturo more than Yumichika, so I had Yumichika cheat on her, and had her cheat on him. Therefore Yumichika is now paired with Ikkaku, and Shannon is now paired with Arturo. By the way, I am a guy, and I am straight...however, I do not have a problem with yaoi pairings, as long as they don't include characters that I actually like. Such characters being Ulquiorra and Byakuya. Anyway, thanks for reading at least this far. I still have a long ways to go. But please, for the love of god, review...lol**


	19. The Ski's

**The Ski's**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-At Byakuya and Hisana's house-**

"Wow, that's some pretty crazy stuff with Shannon and Yumichika," Byakuya told his wife.

"Yeah. I just hope that the two of them are happy with how things turned out," she replied.

"Ok, well let's call it a night. So many things have happened today, and I'm just exhausted," he said.

"Same here," Hisana replied.

**-Four months later-**

"Hey honey, didn't Ichigo say that ski trip was next month?," Grimmjow asked his wife.

"Yeah. Did you buy the ski's like I asked you too?," she replied.

"Oh shit. Sorry, I forgot about them. I hope that they still have some," he answered.

Grimmjow left the house to go get the ski's. He got to the store and noticed that they only had two colors left. Pink and red.

"Alright, this works. I'll take the red one, and Torrie can take the pink one," he told himself.

He bought the ski's and took them home to show Torrie.

"Oh wow, red ski's," she said all excited.

"Honey, the pink ski's are yours," Grimmjow told her.

"Please, let me have the red ones. If you do, I'll treat you well tonight," she said, running her hand down his chest.

"Ok honey," he replied, forgetting that the other ski's were pink.

**-The next morning-**

"Man, what a night," Torrie stated.

"You're telling me," Grimmjow replied.

"Alright, well let's go and visit Momo and Sosuke today and see how their doing," she told him.

"Ok. But I'm not drinking any of their tea," he responded.

"Why not?," Torrie asked him in confusion.

"Because when we all lived in Hueco Mundo, he made tea all of the time. And there's no water there. So what did he use to make the tea?," he asked her.

"Ewww," she said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Well I wont drink it either," she said.

The left their house to go visit Momo and Sosuke.

"Hey guys, this is a surprise," Momo said as she greeted Torrie and Grimmjow at the door.

"Yeah it is. Oh hey, do you guys want some tea?," Sosuke asked.

"NO!," they both answered in unison.

"So how have you guys been?," Momo asked.

"We've been good. Grimmjow finally remembered to get the ski's yesterday for next month's ski trip," Torrie told her.

Just then, Grimmjow remembered that he was now stuck with the pink ski's.

"Hey Sosuke. Can I talk to you for a minute?," Grimmjow asked him.

"Sure," he replied.

Sosuke and Grimmjow left the room to talk.

"What did you need to talk to me for?," he asked Grimmjow.

"You see, I bought the ski's yesterday, but they only had red and pink ones left. I figured that I could have the red, and Torrie could have the pink. But she was able

to get me to give her the red ones, while I got stuck with the pink ones. So I guess what I'm trying to say, is do you think that you could trade me ski's," he begged

Sosuke.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, but I can't be seen using pink ski's," he answered.

"Damn. I'll have to ask somebody else then," Grimmjow said.

"Why don't you try Kaname? I hear he likes the color pink," Sosuke told him.

"Good idea," Grimmjow said as the two of them went back to the living room.

"Hey honey, do you think after this, that we can go visit Kaname?," Grimmjow asked his wife.

"Ugh, do we have to? I can't stand that man," she replied.

"Alright, then how about this. How about you stay here and converse with Sosuke and Momo, and I'll run over there real quick?," he suggested.

"Why do you need to go over to Kaname's so badly?," she asked him.

"No reason. Anyway, see you later," he said as he left the house.

**-Kaname's apartment-**

"Hey Grimmjow, what's going on?," Kaname asked, as he greeted Grimmjow at the door.

"Not much. I just had a favor to ask you," Grimmjow replied.

"What's that?," Kaname asked.

"I wanted to know if you would trade me ski's. You see I got stuck with pi-," was all he could say before Kaname freaked out.

"PINK! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME YOU HAVE PINK SKI'S?!," Kaname excitedly asked.

"Ye-,yeah," Grimmjow answered.

"OH MY GOD! You see, I got stuck with these stupid blue ski's and I hate them. I've been wondering who I can trade with, but I don't know of anyone else who like's

the color pink," Kaname told him.

"So you'll trade with me then?," Grimmjow asked him.

"Well duh. Isn't your favorite color blue, anyway Grimmjow," he answered.

"Yeah. So it works out perfectly then," Grimmjow told him.

After they traded ski's, Grimmjow left to go back and pick up his wife from Sosuke and Momo's house.

"Hey honey, guess what?," Grimmjow asked when he got back.

"What dear," Torrie answered.

"I traded Kaname my pink ski's for some blue ones," he said to her.

"That's cool. Now all we have to do is wait a month for the trip," she replied.

**-One month later-**

"Ok, so who's all here and going?," Arturo asked.

"Let's see. There's me, you, Rukia, Kaname, Wonderweiss, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Grimmjow, Torrie, Shannon, Ikkaku, Gin, Izuru, Renji, Shuuhei, Jushiro, and

I think I'm forgetting somebody," Ichigo said.

"Wait. Yumichika isn't here," Ikkaku said.

"Where the hell is he?," Arturo responded.

"Well he said that he had to fix his hair before he could go anywhere. So my best guess is that he's still in front of the mirror back at our apartment," Ikkaku

answered.

"Isn't it going to be weird that your ex boyfriend is going with us Shannon," Ichigo asked her.

"Nope. We've talked and we're just friends now. So everything's going to be ok," she replied.

"Hey guys, sorry to make you wait," Yumichika said as he approached the group.

"Alright, well let's get this show on the road," Arturo said.

And on that note, they all left to go to the ski resort.

**-At the ski resort-**

"Hey Toshiro. Did you know there's a height requirement to be able to go down that hill?," Grimmjow said joking with him.

"Good one you dick. But for your information, my zanpakuto is based on snow and ice, so I'm going to be better than all of you," Toshiro replied.

"Ha. You think that your better at skiing than I am? My zanpakuto is based on snow and ice as well," Rukia told him.

"Alright, well we'll just have to have a contest to see who's the best," Toshiro told her.

"You're on," she said, getting pumped up.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter leads to something HUGE in chapter 20...so keep reading...lol**


	20. The Contests

**The Contests**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-Inside the resort-**

Everyone was getting ready for Toshiro's and Rukia's big contest, to see who was the best at skiing.

"Hey Ichigo, help me get my ski's on," Rukia asked her husband.

"Help you? Haven't you done this before?," Ichigo asked.

"No. But how hard can it be. I mean Sode no Shirayuki is based on snow and ice," she answered.

"Oh dear god. Rukia, I beg you, don't do this. You're just going to make a fool out of yourself," Ichigo told his wife.

"Oh thanks dear. No faith in me what so ever," she replied.

"It's not that. I just think that you should learn how to ski first, and then when you get the hang of it, challenge Toshiro," he said to her.

"NO! I will do this now, and prove once and for all, that Sode no Shirayuki, is better than Hyorinmaru," she responded angrily.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you," he told her.

**-On top of the highest hill-**

"Anything goes in this contest," Ulquiorra told them.

"So knowing that, are you guys ready?," Orihime asked.

"Ready," Rukia and Toshiro told her.

"On your mark, get set, GO!," she shouted.

Rukia and Toshiro darted down the hill. It was pretty even until Rukia had to try and avoid hitting a tree. In order to catch up to the captain, Rukia decided to use

Sode no Shirayuki and freeze him in his tracks. However there were too many trees to be able to get a clear shot.

"I'm just going to go for it," she said.

Just then, she used her zanpakuto's second dance tsugi no mai, hakuren, or simply white ripple. However, instead of hitting Toshiro, she hit someone else.

"TOSHIRO WAIT!," Rukia tried yelling to him.

"Ha, no way Rukia. There's no way I'm falling for that one," he replied.

Toshiro kept on going, and before he knew it, he had crashed into the person who was frozen by the ice. Toshiro stopped, and so did Rukia as soon as she caught

up to him.

"Who was it?," Rukia asked.

"I have no idea," he told her.

Just then, they noticed a pair of pink ski's.

"Oh my god!," Rukia exclaimed, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Ka-Kaname?," Toshiro stuttered.

By this time, everyone else had made there way down to the two of them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?," Grimmjow asked.

"We just killed Kaname," Rukia told him.

"Are you serious?," Torrie asked, trying to hide her joy.

"Yeah…," Toshiro replied.

"Well even thought none of us were particularly close to him, I think that the right thing to do is have a memorial service," Sosuke told the group.

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo said.

"Shuuhei, are you going to be ok?," Renji asked, trying to comfort him.

"I think I'll manage, somehow," Shuuhei replied.

**-After the memorial-**

"Hey Grimmjow, I have a challenge for you," Jushiro told him.

"What's that?," Grimmjow asked, getting excited.

"How about, we have a skiing contest, to see who is better. And the winner gets Torrie," he suggested.

"Ok, you're on," Grimmjow said confidently.

"Alright. Tomorrow at noon, we'll have the contest, to see who gets to take Torrie," Jushiro told Grimmjow.

"Am I just some trophy wife to you guys?," Torrie asked.

"YES!," the two of them said in unison.

"Ok," she replied, not caring which of the two she was with.

"Well we better get some sleep. It's going to be another big day tomorrow," Momo told the group.

**-Noon the next day-**

"Ok, just so we don't have anymore deaths today, you are not permitted to use your zanpakutos, or any special powers," Orihime said.

"Fine with me. Can you handle that Grimmjow?," Jushiro asked him.

"Yeah, I don't need to cheat to beat you," Grimmjow replied.

"Alright, on you mark, get set, GO!," she shouted again.

Jushiro and Grimmjow went racing down the hill. Both of them were really good at skiing, so they were side by side for a long time. When all of a sudden, Jushiro

pushed Grimmjow. Grimmjow fell down, and went rolling down the hill. When he got up, he was so pissed at Jushiro, that he couldn't contain himself, and unleashed

his released form. Jushiro was about half-way down the hill at this time, when all of a sudden, Grimmjow came from out of nowhere, and punched him in the face.

Needless to say, Jushiro went flying about two hundred feet, and smashed into a tree. When he got back up, the two of them started to fight again.

"Jushiro, you pussy. You couldn't just race fair and square could you?," Grimmjow asked him.

"Grimmjow, this isn't about me, now is it? This is about you hating to lose," Jushiro answered.

"That doesn't matter. I'm not going to let you get a cheap shot in, just because you want to be with my wife," Grimmjow stated.

As soon as everyone noticed what was happening, they ran down to try and stop the two of them from killing each other.

"Jushiro, you don't even stand a chance. Ichigo barely beat me last time, and he's a hell of a lot stronger than you," Grimmjow told him.

"Ha, that's what you think. I haven't even shown you my bankai yet," Jushiro said to him.

"Well if you think you can beat me with it, then do it. Use your bankai," Grimmjow replied.

"GRIMMJOW! JUSHIRO! STOP FIGHTING OVER ME!," Torrie yelled as they approached the two fighters.

"You guys know what. If you can't stop fighting over me, then I wont be with either of you," she added.

"Come on baby, you don't mean that," Grimmjow said, reverting back to his normal self.

"Torrie, listen to him. He was just about to kill me, and now he doesn't want to. His mind changes way to easily. You should just get rid of him, and get with me,"

Jushiro told her.

Getting pissed off even more, Grimmjow turned, and fired a cero at Jushiro, hitting him in the stomach.

"JUSHIRO!" Byakuya yelled in concern.

"Quick, he's still alive. We need to get him to a hospital!," Toshiro exclaimed.

"There's no need for that," came the words from a familiar voice.

"Retsu?," Rangiku asked, as the captain of Squad Four came out of the gates.

"Yes, and there is no need to take Jushiro to a hospital, because I can heal he right here, right now," she told them.

Retsu used her bankai and had it swallow up Jushiro to heal him. She had everyone get on the back of her bankai, and ride it back to the ski resort, while Jushiro

was being healed. When he was fully healed, she put her zanpakuto away and had Ichigo and Byakuya carry him into the resort.

"Alright, now let him rest for a while," she told everyone.

"And Grimmjow…stay away from him," she added.

"Whatever…Torrie, let's go swimming," Grimmjow replied.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay here with Jushiro and make sure he's ok," Torrie told her husband.

"Are you serious?," he asked, getting angry.

"Well its your fault that he ended up like this in the first place," she answered.

"Whatever," he said, leaving the room.

"Well, I think I'm going to go back to Seireitei," Retsu told the group.

"Ok Retsu, thanks for healing Jushiro," Ichigo told her.

"No problem," she told him and left back for Soul Society.

**-Later that evening-**

"Hey Ichigo, you want to play Uno," Arturo asked him.

"Sure, but we need at least two more players to make it any fun," Ichigo answered.

"No problem. I've already talked to Rukia and Shannon, and they said that they will play with us," Arturo replied.

"Oh ok," Ichigo responded.

**-Playing Uno-**

"Draw two Rukia," Ichigo said laughing.

"Damnit Ichigo, that's the third time in a row that you've made me draw two," she said getting frustrated with him.

Shannon and Arturo just started laughing.

"Alright, my turn? Skip Shannon. Your turn again Ichigo," he said as him and Ichigo laughed.

"It's ok. I'll be nice Shannon. Reverse back to you," Ichigo told her.

"Thank you Ichigo. Draw four Arturo. And the color's blue," Shannon replied.

"UNO!," Rukia shouted as she laid down her second to last card.

"I bet she has a green, so I'm going to leave it at blue," Ichigo said, laying down a blue card and trying to figure out what color Rukia had.

"Alright Ichigo. We'll go with you on this, but you better be right," Shannon told him as she laid down a blue.

"Ok, well if she has green, I'm going to switch the color to red, because I don't have any blues," Arturo told them, laying down a wild card.

Rukia laughed, as she laid down her last card.

"Are you kidding me? Her last card was a red?!," Shannon exclaimed.

"Ichigo, you retard," Arturo said, as he threw his cards down.

"Hey you guys. We should bet on the next game," Rukia suggested.

"Alright, that sounds fun," Ichigo said.

"Ok, everybody chip in five dollars, and whoever wins, gets all of it," Rukia told them.

Everybody put a five dollar bill into the center of them, and Ichigo dealt the cards.

"I'm so going to win this," Arturo said laughing.

Just then, Yumichika and Ikkaku went running right through the center of them, scattering the cards and money everywhere.

"God damnit Yumichika and Ikkaku. What the hell are you guys doing?," Ichigo asked.

"Playing tag," Yumichika replied.

"Yeah, butt tag," Arturo muttered as he laughed.

"Alright, well see you guys later," Ikkaku said as they ran off.

"Hey you guys. What do you say, instead of betting on a game of Uno, we bet on a game of darts," Arturo suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds better than my idea," Ichigo replied.

The four of them got up and went over to the dart board.

"Ok, the first one to three hundred wins," Arturo told them.

They started to play darts, when all of a sudden Renji and Shuuhei ran by them.

"You guys. This is dangerous. Try not to run around us while we're playing darts," Rukia told them.

"But we want to play darts to," Yumichika told her.

"Butt darts," Arturo muttered laughing even harder this time.

"You know Arturo, that's quickly getting old," Shannon told him.

"You're quickly get-," he started to say before stopping himself.

"What was that Arturo? I'm quickly getting what?," she asked him.

"I was just going to say you're quickly getting more beautiful with every passing minute," he told her, trying to convince her that was what he was really going to

say.

"Oh ok. Well in that case, thank you," she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, let's get back to our game. It's your turn Rukia," Ichigo told her.

**-After the game-**

"Well, give me my money," Arturo told them after he won.

"Dude, that was so close. You only beat me by ten points," Ichigo told him, handing him the money.

"Oh my god," Rukia said as she thought about something.

"What is it Rukia?," Shannon asked.

"I just now realized that without Kaname, Wonderweiss has no one to stay with," she replied.

"Well he's not staying with us," Arturo told her.

"He's not staying with us either," Ichigo said.

"Well we'll have to talk to everyone else, and figure out what to do with him. I mean he isn't smart enough to take care of himself. I mean I don't even know what he

eats," Rukia said.

"I bet he eats cat food. Since he acts so much like a cat," Shannon said laughing.

Just then, Byakuya and Hisana walked into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?," Byakuya asked.

"We were just talking about who would take Wonderweiss, since Kaname is dead now," Rukia told her brother.

"Well Hisana and I talked about it a lot earlier, and we decided to take him in," Byakuya told her.

"Are you serious?," Ichigo asked.

"Well we're expecting here in a couple months, and it would be nice for our little boy to have an older brother around. Even if he does act like a cat," Hisana told

them.

"Well I hope that you know what you're getting yourself into," Ichigo told them.

"Actually, now that I think about it, where is Wonderweiss," Shannon asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Kaname died," Arturo said.

Just then, everyone heard an explosion coming from outside.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this is a really long chapter, but I haven't written one in a couple days, so I decided to make this one longer than usual. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, and please review, so that I can know if you liked it or not. If you did, then I'll try to keep going like this, and if not, then I'll try to go in a different direction.**


	21. The Berserk Arrancar

**The Berserk Arrancar**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, GrimmjowxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT?!," Rukia exclaimed.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out.

Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo, Shannon, Hisana, Arturo, Renji and Shuuhei ran outside to see what had made the noise. When they got out there, they noticed everyone else running out.

"What is that?," Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea," Rukia replied.

"OH MY GOD! IT'SWONDERWEISS," Toshiro said, horrified.

"What are we going to do?," Rangiku asked them.

"I don't know, but if we don't do something fast, he's going to destroy this whole place. And who knows what he'll destroy next," Gin told her.

"Why do you think he's doing this?," Shuuhei asked.

"Probably because Kaname was killed," Renji told him.

"If anyone should be upset about that, its me. I mean he was the captain of my squad after all," Shuuhei replied.

Just then, Jushiro started running up the mountain to stop the raged arrancar.

"JUSHIRO NO!," Torrie shouted.

Grimmjow started running after him, knowing that Jushiro couldn't stop Wonderweiss on his own. As soon as Jushiro reached the top of the mountain where

Wonderweiss was, he pulled out his zanpakuto, and tried to attack him, only to be knocked back by Wonderweiss's wildly fluctuating spiritual pressure. Grimmjow

caught the captain, and set him down.

"Let's attack him together," Grimmjow told him.

"You know Grimmjow. You're not that bad of a guy," Jushiro replied.

"Now's not the time," Grimmjow responded.

Both of them jumped up in the air to attack Wonderweiss at the same time. Grimmjow almost landed a hit, but Wonderweiss blocked it at the last second.

"We wont win, unless I fight in my released form. GRIND PANTERA," Grimmjow yelled.

After Grimmjow released his zanpakuto, they tried attacking again, and this time, both landed a hit. Sending Wonderweiss straight to the ground.

"Hey, we did it man," Jushiro told Grimmjow.

"Yeah. Let's go let the other's know," Grimmjow replied.

The two of them lowered back to the ground and picked up Wonderweiss to carry him back to the resort with them. When they got back, they handed him over to

Byakuya and Hisana.

"Here you guys go. Take good care of him," Jushiro told them.

"Thanks. We will," Byakuya told him.

"And Torrie? I just wanted to say that I think you and Grim-," Jushiro started to say.

"I've made my decision," Torrie interrupted him,

"I want to be with Jushiro," she added.

"WHAT?!," both Grimmjow and Jushiro said at the same time.

"Torrie, I was just going to say that I think that you and Grimmjow are good together. And that I wont ever try to come between you guys again," Jushiro told her.

"But I've decided that I like you more. No offense Grimmjow," she replied.

"None taken," he answered.

"I honestly hope that you and Jushiro have a great time together," he added, walking away.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," Torrie said, right before he disappeared.

"Alright everyone, lets go inside," Izuru suggested.

Everyone went inside the resort, to where Byakuya, Hisana, and Wonderweiss were.

"So I see that you guys have gotten him to calm down," Ichigo stated.

"Yeah. We just told him about how we're going to be adopting him, and how he's going to be an older brother. And guess what. He can speak now. I guess that as

soon as Kaname died, he forced himself to be able to speak," Hisana told him.

"Wow. So do you know what he eats then," Rukia asked.

"Actually, I like the same things as you guys," Wonderweiss replied.

"Oh wow, he's actually not bad, for never having had said a word in his life," Ulquiorra said.

"I'm sure going to miss seeing him act like a cat though," Orihime told them.

Everyone agreed with her.

"Alright, well we've had one hell of a day. Let's get some sleep, so we can be up and out of here by noon tomorrow," Arturo said.

"Good idea," Ichigo replied.

**-The next day-**

"When we get back, we'll stop by Kaname's house and pick up your stuff, ok Wonderweiss?," Byakuya said to him.

"Ok," Wonderweiss replied.

Everyone put their bags and ski's into the cars, and left the ski resort. As soon as they got back home, there was a surprise waiting for them.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here? And how did you get back?," Ichigo asked.

"I caught a bus last night," he replied.

"And I'm here, because I have some important news," he added.

"Well what is it?," Byakuya asked.

* * *

**A/N: Short again, I know. But just wait until the next chapter. What could the news be?**


	22. The Number 69

**The Number 69**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"You guys are never going to guess what I just found out," Grimmjow told them.

"Just tell us already," Ikkaku said, getting impatient.

"I just found out that-," he started saying as a semi-truck went by.

"WHAT!? NO WAY. ARE YOU SERIOUS?," Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah, and I have proof," Grimmjow replied.

"There's no way that could be true," Rukia told him.

"You don't believe me? Follow me the, and I'll show you," Grimmjow told them.

The group left to go see if the news that Grimmjow had given them was indeed true or not.

"Where do you think that they are," Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"Probably in the main building of Squad Four," he responded.

As soon as they reached the doors of the main building for Squad Four, Grimmjow motioned for them to sneak over and look through the window.

"Oh my god. It is true!," Orihime exclaimed, as she noticed Retsu and Isane making out.

"Retsu and Isane are lesbians?," Hisana asked her husband.

"I guess so," Byakuya replied.

"Quick, lets get some pictures, so we can blackmail them later," Ikkaku said laughing.

"I have a better idea," Yumichika replied.

"Will you two love birds knock it off?," Renji said.

"Yeah. I mean we aren't even that bad," Shuuhei told them.

"At least not in public," Renji added.

"Actually, I've been wondering something for a while now. In your guys' relationships, who's the bitch," Ulquiorra asked.

"For us, its Renji," Shuuhei replied.

"Yeah, for us, it's Izuru," Gin told him.

"And for us, its Yumichika, obviously," Ikkaku said laughing.

"I wonder who the man in Retsu and Isane's relationship?," Ichigo asked.

"Probably Retsu," Rukia answered.

"Hey, what do you guys think they would do, if we just barged in while they were making out?," Grimmjow asked laughing.

"Um Grimmjow. They aren't just making out anymore," Wonderweiss told him as he was still looking through the window.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?," Grimmjow asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Wonderweiss replied.

"Actually, when the hell did you learn how to talk?," he asked him.

"After you left last night," Wonderweiss answered.

"Anyway, lets keep watching," Ichigo said, as all of the guys gathered around the window.

"Why do you think that guys are so into lesbians?," Rangiku asked.

"Probably because they're all perverted," Orihime replied.

"Oh hey guys. I'm going to make out with Momo now," Rangiku told them.

Sosuke and Toshiro turned their heads, hoping that it wasn't just a dream.

"You guys are so perverted. As if I would ever subject myself to something so degrading," Rangiku told them.

"You mean you lied?," Toshiro asked, getting upset.

"Well duh," Rangiku said.

Toshiro turned to Sosuke and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Sosuke. I have an idea Watch this," Toshiro told him.

Toshiro pulled out Hyorinmaru and froze the ground under Rangiku's feet, causing her to fall on top of Momo, where their lips locked together.

"That's amazing!," Sosuke exclaimed.

Hearing the noise from outside, Retsu and Isane quickly put their clothes back on and ran outside to see what it was. When they got outside, they noticed everyone

gathered around.

"What are all of you guys doing here?," Retsu asked.

"Oh, we're just here to see a show," Grimmjow replied laughing.

Retsu and Isane looked down and noticed Rangiku still laying on top of Momo.

"What are you guys doing?," Isane asked them.

"Oh they're just trying to reenact the show that we just saw," Ichigo said laughing even harder.

"What sh-," Retsu started to say, when she realized what they were talking about.

"Yeah, you know exactly what we're talking about," Byakuya told her.

"How much did you guys see?," Isane questioned them.

"Enough to know that not only guys can sixty-nine," Arturo told them.

"Oh good one, asshole," Shuuhei said.

"Could you please not say anything to anyone else. I mean its bad enough that all of you guys know," Retsu said.

"Sure thing," Toshiro promised for everyone.

"Alright, well Grimmjow and I better get going. Soul Society still doesn't think to highly of us," Ulquiorra told them.

"Yeah, we should all get back home," Sosuke said.

Everyone left Soul Society, and went back home.

**-At Byakuya and Hisana's house-**

"Ok Wonderweiss, this will be your room," Hisana told him.

"Thanks you guys. When Kaname died, I just felt so alone, and you guys came and took me in without even giving it a second thought. I owe you guys my life,"

Wonderweiss told them.

"Don't worry about it," Byakuya told him.

"Well you should be getting some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow," Hisana told him.

"Why, what's happening tomorrow?," Wonderweiss asked.

"You're going to school," Byakuya replied.

* * *

**A/N: This is basically just a filler chapter, but let me know what you think anyway...lol**


	23. The New Student

**The New Student**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-Byakuya and Hisana's house-**

"Come on Wonderweiss, or you're going to be late for school," Hisana yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom," Wonderweiss said.

"You know, you don't have to call me mom if you don't want to," she told him.

"I know, but I've never had anyone to call mom, so I just wanted to see what it was like. And I think that it just sounds right," he responded.

"So what grade are you enrolling him into dear," Byakuya asked his wife.

"I think that he looks like a ninth grader, so I'm going to try that," Hisana replied.

"Alright, well you have fun at school," Byakuya told Wonderweiss.

"Thanks dad," he told Byakuya before leaving the house.

"I think that he's going to make a great older brother to our little boy," Byakuya told Hisana.

"I agree. He's just so well mannered. Who knew that an arrancar as special as Wonderweiss ever existed, Hisana told him.

**-Just down the street-**

"Oh hey Ichigo," Wonderweiss said, as he noticed Ichigo coming out of his house.

"Hey Wonderweiss. I see Byakuya and Hisana didn't waste any time getting you in school," Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, I'm going into the ninth grade," he responded.

"Ah, I see. Well I graduated from that high school last year, so if you need any help with anything, just ask," Ichigo told him.

"Yeah, like you'd be of any help," Rukia told him, as she came out of the house to greet Wonderweiss.

"Hi Rukia," Wonderweiss said to her.

"Hey Wonderweiss. Don't listen to this idiot. Just get going, or you're going to be late," she replied.

"Alright. See you guys later," Wonderweiss said as he took off for school once again.

"Oh shit. I forgot to pack a lunch," Wonderweiss remembered.

"I guess I'll just have to stop at the store real quick and grab something," he said to himself.

Wonderweiss stopped at the convenience store located on the way to his new school to get something to eat.

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?," he asked as he entered the store.

"What, you didn't think that we just made money appear out of thin air, did you? We all have to have jobs in this world," Toshiro explained to him.

"Wow, I had no idea. Should I get a job?," he asked.

"Don't worry about it. Byakuya's a lawyer, and Hisana's a doctor. So you guys have a lot of money. They're both self employed, so that's why they are able to have

so much free time though," Toshiro told him.

"You just enjoy being a kid," he added.

"Alright, well I'm on my way to school. I just realized I had forgotten to pack a lunch, so I stopped in here to get something," Wonderweiss told him.

"Well I suggest the already made bento that we have," Toshiro told him.

"That sounds great. I'll take it," Wonderweiss said.

"Alright, your total comes to five dollars and ninety-five cents," Toshiro said to him.

Wonderweiss pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"Sorry, I don't have anything smaller than this," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh shit. I have to go. Just keep the change," he said, running out the door.

**-At school-**

"Alright, let's begin by introducing our newest student. His name is Wonderweiss Margera," the teacher told the class.

"He-hello everyone. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Wonderweiss said nervously.

"Ok, there is an empty seat over there by Ririn," the teacher told him.

"Hi there Wonderweiss," Ririn said.

"H-hi," he replied.

"Don't worry. Everyone's nervous on their first day at a new school. So what school did you attend before Karakura High School?," she asked him.

"I didn't attend any school before this one," he told her.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO SCHOOL BEFORE?," she asked shocked by what he had said.

"No. I was only created a few years ago by Sosuke Aizen," he explained.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to teach you all about school," she told him.

"Would you? Oh that would just be great," he replied.

"Hey, you want to be friends?," she asked him.

"Sure," he responded.

"Ok, let's eat lunch together from now on," she suggested.

"That sounds great," he told her.

**-In the hall during break-**

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?," Wonderweiss asked as he saw her walking towards him in the hallway.

"I'm sure you've heard this by now. All of us have jobs here in the human world, so that we can make money," she answered him.

"That doesn't answer my question though," he told her.

"Well I'm a teacher of course," she replied.

"What grade do you teach?," he asked.

"I teach the tenth grade," she told him.

"Oh, that's cool," he responded.

"Yeah, Momo teaches the sixth grade, but you're obviously to old to get her as a teacher," Rangiku told him.

"Wait, you mean Momo teaches here too? Is there anyone else that I know that teaches here?," he asked her.

"Well no more of our friends teach here, but Kisuke is the principle," she answered.

"Wow. If Kisuke's the principle, then getting through this school should be a piece of cake," Wonderweiss said.

"Ha, that's what you think. Kisuke is actually pretty strict when it comes to school," she told him.

"How bad can it be?," he asked.

"WONDERWEISS TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE," came from the voice over the intercom.

"What did I do?," Wonderweiss asked.

"I don't know, but you better get there as soon as possible," Rangiku told him.

**-The principle's office-**

"Wonderweiss, come on in," Kisuke told him.

"You wanted to see me sir?," Wonderweiss replied.

"Have a seat," Kisuke said to him.

"What exactly have I done," Wonderweiss asked as he sat down.

"Your shirt isn't buttoned up all of the way," Kisuke answered.

"Oh," Wonderweiss said.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you for not being able to follow the rules," he said.

"Are you serious," Wonderweiss asked, starting to get worried.

There was a long silence before Kisuke replied.

"No, I'm just messing with you. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that," Kisuke said laughing.

Wonderweiss let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Nope, I just wanted to tell you good luck in all of your studies," Kisuke told him.

"Oh well thank you sir," Wonderweiss said as he left the office.

**-At home-**

"Hey mom, dad, I'm home," Wonderweiss said as he opened the front door.

"Mom? Dad?," he asked when he noticed neither of them were home.

"Huh. Maybe they're at work," he said to himself.

"I think I'm going to walk around town for a bit," he added.

Wonderweiss changed his clothes and went downtown.

"I wonder what everyone else does for a living," he asked himself.

Just then, Toshiro came up behind him.

"Hey Wonderweiss. I just heard you ask yourself what everyone else does for a living. Well I'll tell you. Renji is a male stripper at that club over there, and Shuuhei is

a reporter for the news channel. Yoruichi owns a pet store, Ichigo took over the hospital in his father's home, and Rukia helps him. Ulquiorra is in accounting, and

Orihime is one of his interns. Gin and Izuru work at the prison as guards, while Sosuke is the warden there. Jushiro just got a job at a factory making shoes for

orphans, and Torrie and Shannon are journalists. Ikkaku is a DJ at the club down the street, Yumichika is unemployed, and last but not least, Arturo is a male model,"

Toshiro said.

"Wow, all of that. And half of them have gay jobs," Wonderweiss said laughing.

"Anyway, let's go grab a bite to eat, and after that, you should get home," Toshiro told him.

"Alright, sounds good," Wonderweiss said.

The two of them went out and grabbed some burgers and fries, and went home. When Wonderweiss got home, Byakuya and Hisana were there waiting for him.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you," Hisana told him.

"I was just out with Toshiro," Wonderweiss replied.

"Well you should have told someone. Or at least left a note," Byakuya told him.

"Sorry you guys," Wonderweiss said.

"Well there's no use sulking over the past. Just get your homework done and get to bed," Hisana said.

"Yes mother," Wonderweiss said.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I am doing a lot on Wonderweiss, but I'm doing it, to waste time for Byakuya and Hisana's baby. So just bare with me. The baby will probably be born in either chapter 24 or 25.**


	24. The Beach

**The Beach**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-Two months later-**

"Hey honey, I just got a great idea," Ichigo told his wife.

"What is it dear?," she asked.

"Why don't we get some people together and go somewhere warm? Maybe to a beach," she replied.

"That sounds like fun," Ichigo answered.

"Well Byakuya, Hisana and Wonderweiss wont be able to go, because Hisana's expecting this month. So let's get Ulquiorra, Orihime, Jushiro, Torrie, Arturo, Shannon,

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Toshiro, and Rangiku to go with us," she told him.

"Alright, that sounds like enough people. Go ahead and start calling them," Ichigo said to her.

"Ok," Rukia responded as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Arturo, how would you and Shannon like to go to he beach with us for the weekend?," Rukia asked him.

"Sorry Rukia, no can do. I have a photo shoot tomorrow, and Shannon likes to be there to watch me," he explained.

"Oh, no big deal. Maybe next time," she told him before hanging up.

"Hey Rangiku, would you and Toshiro like to go to the beach with us for the weekend?," Rukia asked her.

"Sorry Rukia, but Toshiro was just promoted to manager last night, so he has to stay at the store all weekend, and I have a teachers meeting tomorrow," Rangiku

told her.

"Alright, well I guess I'll talk to you later," Rukia said and hung up.

"How's it going honey?," Ichigo asked

"Not so good. So far everyone has other plans," she told him.

"Well keep trying," he said trying to encourage her.

"Hey Orihime, how would you and Ulquiorra like to go with Ichigo and I to the beach this weekend?," Rukia asked.

"That sounds like fun. Ulquiorra hasn't ever taken a day off of work, so getting this weekend off should be no problem," she told her.

"Ok, so what time do you guys want to leave?," Rukia asked her.

"Well we just got home from work, so give us about an hour or so to get packed, and we'll come over," Orihime answered.

"Ok cool, see you then," Rukia replied before hanging up.

"Well Ulquiorra and Orihime are going," Rukia told Ichigo.

"Awesome. Now try calling Jushiro and Torrie and see if they can go," Ichigo told her.

"Hey Jushiro, I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Orihime, and myself this weekend," Rukia said to him.

"Sure. That would be a great way to celebrate mine and Torrie's one month anniversary," he told her.

"Ok, well Ulquiorra and Orihime are just meeting us here in about an hour, so why don't you guys just do the same," Rukia told him.

"Alright, sounds good," Jushiro said.

Just then, there was a knock on Ichigo and Rukia's front door. Ichigo went over to answer the door and when he opened it, he saw Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?," Ichigo asked him.

"Are you guys planning another trip without me?," Grimmjow asked.

"How the hell do you always know that we are planning stuff without you? I mean first it was the convention, and now this," Ichigo told him.

"I just know these things. So can I come?," Grimmjow asked.

"Don't you have a job or something?," Ichigo answered.

"Yeah, I do. And its really cool to. Way cooler than your stupid job," he told Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, what is it?," Ichigo asked.

"I'm a veterinarian," Grimmjow told him.

"Are you serious? You help poor little animals get better?," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. And that's way more important than your stupid job, whatever it is," Grimmjow said to him.

"You idiot. I'm in charge of the hospital in my dad's house. I help people get better," Ichigo responded.

"Anyway, can I go with you guys?," Grimmjow asked him.

"Fine whatever," Ichigo replied.

"Well, all that's left now, is to call Kisuke and Yoruichi," Rukia said, grabbing the phone for the last time.

"Honey, there's not really a point in calling them. I mean didn't Rangiku say that there was a teacher's meeting tomorrow? That would mean that Kisuke wouldn't be

able to join us either," Ichigo explained to her before she could dial.

"So its going to be me, you, Rukia, Jushiro, Torrie, Ulquiorra, and Orihime then?," Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"I guess," Ichigo told him.

"Are you sure you want to go Grimmjow? I mean everyone else is going to be with someone," he added.

"Yeah, that's not a problem," Grimmjow replied.

Alright, well go get ready, and meet us back here in about an hour," Rukia told him.

"Ok," Grimmjow responded.

**-An hour later-**

"Alright, let's get going," Grimmjow said to the group when they were all ready.

"I just hope that we can still get a plane ticket and hotel rooms, this late," Ulquiorra said.

"Don't worry. I already took care of all of that," Ichigo told him.

"Oh thank god," Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow started up his van, and they left for the airport. When they got there, they got through security ok, and boarded the plane.

"You know, I kind of have this fear of flying," Orihime told Ulquiorra.

"It's ok dear. Planes are a safer way to travel, than even a car," he responded.

"Wow, I'm so relieved," she said to him.

Just then, a man with a mask on, stood up and faced them, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Ulquiorra's head.

"Give me all your money," the man told him.

Noticing what was going on, Ichigo went over and pulled the mask off the man's head to get a better look at him.

"Renji!? What the hell are you doing?," Ichigo asked him.

Renji started laughing.

"Sorry man, I saw you guys, and thought it would be funny to pull a prank on Ulquiorra," he replied.

"How the hell did you even get past security with that gun?," Ichigo asked him.

"Easy. Its just a squirt gun," Renji said squirting Ulquiorra in the face.

"Well what are you doing on this plane?," Ichigo asked him.

"Oh that? Shuuhei and I are going to the beach for the weekend," he explained, pointing back to Shuuhei.

"Wow, what a coincidence. That's what all of us are doing," Jushiro told him.

"Oh cool. Maybe we can all hang out while we're there," Shuuhei suggested walking up to them.

"That sounds like fun," Torrie said.

Everyone went back to their seats, and stayed there until the plan landed.

"Well, I guess we're going to the hotel first so we can get changed, so we'll just meet you guys at the beach later," Renji told them.

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Ichigo said.

Renji and Shuuhei got in a cab and went to their hotel. Only to see everyone else pull in right behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?," Shuuhei asked.

"This is our hotel," Rukia told him.

"Wow, this trip just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Renji said.

"Anyway, lets just check in, and go up to our rooms and get changed. Then we can all head to the beach together," Grimmjow said.

"So Grimmjow, who are you here with?," Renji asked him.

"No one. I just came because I love the beach," Grimmjow replied.

Everyone checked into the hotel and went up to their rooms to change. They all met back down in the lobby after about thirty minutes.

"Man, what took you guys so long? I've been waiting down here for the last twenty minutes," Grimmjow told them.

"Sorry Grimmjow. Renji and I had to take care of some business if you know what I mean," Shuuhei said laughing.

"Gross man. I don't want to hear about what you and Renji do in your spare time," Grimmjow told him.

"You asked," Renji replied.

"Alright, well lets get over to the beach. It's going to be dark here in a couple hours," Rukia said.

**-Meanwhile back at Byakuya and Hisana's house-**

"HONEY COME QUICK!," Hisana exclaimed.

"WHAT IS IT?," Byakuya asked as he came running into the room.

"I think my water just broke," she told him.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...Rukia's off at the beach, while Hisana's going into labor...whatever will I do next?...lol**


	25. The Birth

**The Birth**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-Byakuya and Hisana's house-**

"Hurry, get Wonderweiss," Hisana told her husband.

"Come on Wonderweiss. We're going to the hospital," Byakuya told him.

They all got into the car and went to the hospital. When they got there, the nurses immediately put Hisana in a wheelchair, and rolled her to her room. Hisana was

screaming and crying, because of the pain.

"It's ok dear. Everything's going to be ok," Byakuya said trying to comfort her.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you and your son please wait outside for a moment," the doctor told Byakuya.

"It's ok honey. Go call everyone and let them know what's going on," Hisana told him.

Byakuya left the room and started to make the calls. When he was done on the phone, the doctor came out of the room and told him that it was ok to go back in.

"So were you able to tell everyone?," Hisana asked.

"I couldn't get a hold of Ichigo, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Jushiro, Torrie, Renji, Shuuhei or Grimmjow. It kept saying that the person was not in range of my call," he

told her.

"You mean that my sister wont even be able to witness the birth of her first nephew?," Hisana asked.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep trying," Byakuya told her.

Just then, Wonderweiss ran out of the room. Byakuya followed after him to see what was up.

"Hey Wonderweiss, where are you going?," Byakuya asked.

"I'm very good at sensing spiritual pressure. It doesn't matter where someone is in the world, I can sense them. So I'm going to try and find Aunt Rukia for mom," he

explained.

"Can you really do that?," Byakuya asked him.

"Only if I can concentrate long enough," Wonderweiss answered.

A few minutes passed, when all of a sudden Wonderweiss said something.

"I found her. I'm going to get her, so make sure that mom doesn't have the baby until we get back," he told Byakuya.

"I'll try. But you can't exactly stop it from coming out," Byakuya tried telling him.

"Just do your best dad," Wonderweiss said, as he ran outside to catch a cab.

"To the nearest airport please," Wonderweiss told the cab driver.

About thirty minutes later, Wonderweiss was at the airport, standing in line to get a ticket. When he was finally at the front of the line, he realized that he didn't

have any money on him.

"Damn. I guess I'll just have to run there," Wonderweiss told himself.

He ran out the doors of the airport and starting running as fast as he could to get to the beach where Rukia was.

**-A few hours later-**

"I finally made it," Wonderweiss said to himself.

"Now, all I have to do is locate Aunt Rukia somewhere on this beach," he added.

"Wonderweiss? What are you doing here?," Shuuhei asked as he was getting back from going to the bathroom.

"Oh hey Shuuhei. Mom is in the hospital having the baby, and I came here to get Aunt Rukia, so that she can witness her nephew being born," Wonderweiss

explained.

"Oh well Rukia is right over there," Shuuhei said pointing over at their group of friends.

"Great thanks," Wonderweiss told him.

"No problem. But how do you intend to get her back in time?," Shuuhei asked him.

"I'll carry her back," he replied.

"Good luck. She's not as light as she used to be," Shuuhei said laughing.

Wonderweiss ran over to the group and told them about the situation.

"Don't worry Wonderweiss. I have the perfect plan," Ulquiorra told him.

"Oh really? What do you intend to do?," Wonderweiss asked him.

"Well since you're not an Espada, you don't have this ability, but we Espada can move back and forth between this world and Hueco Mundo without problem. Which

means that we can send ourselves anywhere within each of those worlds in an instant," Ulquiorra explained.

"Wow, that's awesome!," Wonderweiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, just watch," Ulquiorra said as he opened up the portal to take everyone to the hotel.

"So if you had this ability all along, why would you ever pay for a plane ticket?," Wonderweiss asked him.

"Because I like to enjoy traveling, and sight seeing," he replied.

"Oh. Well anyway, lets get going. Mom could have the baby at any moment," Wonderweiss told them.

Everyone left the beach through the portal that Ulquiorra had made. When they arrived at the hotel, they ran to Hisana's room, and made it just in time.

"PUSH!," the doctor was saying to Hisana.

"Come on honey. You can do it," Byakuya was telling her.

Hisana looked over and noticed Rukia standing right there.

"Oh thank god," Hisana said, as she gave one last push before the baby came out.

And with that last push, their baby was born.

"So have you guys thought of a name for him yet?," Ichigo asked.

"I was thinking of the name Kouryu," Byakuya told him.

Kouryu Kuchiki. I like it," Rukia said.

Everyone took turns holding Kouryu, while Byakuya went over and kissed Hisana on the forehead.

"We did it honey," Byakuya told her.

"What's this we shit," she snapped.

"Yeah, you're right honey. You did all of the work here. You even made the baby, all by yourself," Byakuya said sarcastically.

Hisana glared at him.

"What, I was just kidding," he said laughing.

Everyone started laughing at him.

"Ok, would everyone please clear out of the room, so Hisana can get some rest?," the doctor asked them.

Everyone, including Byakuya and Wonderweiss, left the room, so that Hisana could get some rest.

"Kouryu?," Wonderweiss asked Byakuya.

"What? I like it," Byakuya told him.

"So Ichigo, why haven't you and Rukia had a kid yet?," Kisuke asked him.

"We've tried several times, but I think that something might be stopping us from being able to conceive," Ichigo replied.

"Probably for the best," Kisuke told him.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?,' Ichigo asked him.

"Oh nothing. Just that if you guys had a kid, it would not only be like you, who is powerful but retarded when it comes to knowing how to use your powers, but it

would also be like Rukia, and be bad with a zanpakuto and horrible at drawing," Kisuke said laughing.

"Why you little-," he started to say before Yoruichi stopped him.

"ICHIGO STOP! You know that Kisuke was just joking around," she told him.

"Hey guys, sorry to interupt your little argument, but you can go home if you want. I mean its probably going to be a while before Hisana wakes up," Byakuya told

them.

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo said.

Everyone other than Byakuya and Wonderweiss left the hospital.

"Hey Byakuya, are we to late," Momo asked as her and Sosuke came into the hospital.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean little Kouryu has already been born," Byakuya responded.

"Damnit. I told you that you should have taken a right. WAIT! Kouryu?," she asked.

"Kouryu Kuchiki? What's his middle name?," Sosuke asked him.

"Kaien. After Rukia's first love, and the man she should have married," Byakuya told him.

"You do realize what his initials are, don't you?," Sosuke asked.

"What? KKK?," Byakuya asked, before realizing the mistake he had made.

"OH GOD," Byakuya shouted.

"I'll talk to Hisana when she wakes up about changing that," he added.

"Man, it's a good thing that Kaname isn't still alive. He would have freaked out," Sosuke told him.

"So what should his middle name be then?," Byakuya asked.

"I don't know. Do something like Gillian," Sosuke suggested.

"I guess that would work. I'll mention it to Hisana when she wakes up," Byakuya told him.

"Alright, well since the funs over, we're just going to get out of here and go home," Momo said.

"Ok guys, thanks for coming. I'll tell Hisana that you were here," Byakuya told them as they were walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the KKK thing. I'm really not racist. I just like the name Kouryu, and when I realized that his initials were K.K. so far, I just had to do something with it.**


	26. The Madness

**The Madness**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-The next day-**

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?," Byakuya asked as he walked into her room.

"Like shit," she replied.

"Well at least there was no damage to you during the birthing process," he said, hugging her.

"When the hell can I get out of here?," she asked.

"Soon. The doctors said they want you to get a little more rest before you leave," he replied.

"Well then can you at least bring me some decent food? This hospital food tastes like shit," she told him.

"Sure thing dear," Byakuya replied, walking out the door.

"Hey dad?," Wonderweiss asked when Byakuya was out of the room.

"What is it?," Byakuya answered.

"Have you noticed that mom has been very mean lately?," he asked.

"Yeah, but its probably just the mood swings catching up to her from the pregnancy," Byakuya told him.

"I'm just afraid it might be more than that," Wonderweiss said.

"Well don't worry about it. I'm sure once she gets some good food in her, she'll go back to being her usual, happy self," Byakuya said, trying to reassure him.

"I hope so," Wonderweiss replied.

"Well how about you stay here and keep an eye on her, while I go get us some food?," Byakuya suggested.

"Ok dad," Wonderweiss said to him.

Byakuya left the hospital and when he returned, he realized that something horrible had happened in Hisana's room.

"WONDERWEISS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?," he demanded.

"I-I don't know. Mom just started saying a bunch of weird things, and suddenly jumped out the window. There was nothing I could do to stop her," he explained.

"OH GOD NO!," Byakuya said, horrified as he ran over to the window and looked down.

"I don't see her. Where is she? I thought you said she jumped out the window?," Byakuya started asking all these questions.

"I don't know. After she jumped, I looked out there, but she was already gone," Wonderweiss told him.

"Quickly call everyone that we know, and explain the situation to them," Byakuya ordered him.

Wonderweiss started to call everyone that they knew to try and get them to help find Hisana. Byakuya ran out of the room and down the hall to the nursery, to see

if Kouryu was still there.

"Oh thank god!," Byakuya sighed with relief.

"Ok dad, I've called everyone, and they're all going to help us find mom," Wonderweiss told him.

"Good. Now let's get going," Byakuya said.

The two of them left the hospital with Kouryu in the care of one of the nurses.

"Ok, where do you think she could have gone?," Byakuya asked as him and Wonderweiss met up with Ichigo and Rukia.

"I have no idea. I mean she never said anything about where she would want to go," Rukia told him.

"Alright, well lets split up. We'll be able to find her faster that way. Just call us if you find her," Byakuya told them.

The two groups split up once again to search for Hisana. Ichigo and Rukia ran to the school to see if Hisana was there, while Byakuya and Wonderweiss checked

downtown.

"Dad, I don't see her anywhere," Wonderweiss said.

"Well do you have any idea what she was saying before she jumped?," Byakuya asked.

"All that I could make out was the word grave," Wonderweiss told him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?!," Byakuya exclaimed as he took off in the direction of the cemetery.

They arrived at the cemetery where Hisana and her family had been buried, a few minutes later.

"There you are honey. What are you doing here?," Byakuya asked her.

Just then, he noticed her standing over her parent's graves, crying. Byakuya went over there, and hugged her from behind, comforting her.

"It's ok honey. I know how much you miss them," Byakuya told her.

"It's not just that. I wanted them to be able to see the birth of their first born grandchild," she replied.

"I know. I'm sorry that they had hatred in their hearts when they died," he told her.

Wonderweiss had no idea what they were talking about, so he motioned for Byakuya to explain it to him. Byakuya left Hisana for a minute to explain what had

happened to Wonderweiss.

"You see, when a person dies with hatred in their heart, they turn into a hollow," Byakuya explained.

"And when that happens, I'm one of the people responsible for eliminating them. Well Hisana's parents both had hatred in their hearts, and I was the one who had

to purify them," he added.

"Oh. So that's why she's so upset? But what I don't understand, is why she married the person who killed her parents," Wonderweiss told him.

"Well, we were already married at that time, and when she found out, she decided that since she loved me, that it didn't matter that I was the one who killed her

parents. I was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with," Byakuya explained to him.

"Ok dear, can we get out of here?," Hisana asked him.

"Sure thing honey. Let's get you home," Byakuya told her.

The three of them left the cemetery, and went home, and Byakuya called everyone and told them that Hisana was safe and sound.

"Hey Wonderweiss, you stay here with your mom, and make sure that nothing happens this time. I'm going back to the hospital to get Kouryu," Byakuya told him.

"Ok dad. Sorry about before," Wonderweiss answered.

"It's ok. Now I should be back soon," Byakuya said before leaving the house.

A short while later, Byakuya returned with the baby in his arms.

"Um dad," Wonderweiss said.

"Yeah, what is it?," Byakuya asked.

"That's not Kouryu," Wonderweiss told him.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of short, I know. But I had to do that at end...lol...Just wait...chapter 27 should be longer, but I wont be able to get it uploaded until probably tomorrow.**


	27. The Quincy

**The Quincy**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Yes it is," Byakuya said, figuring that Wonderweiss was just messing with him.

"Honey, that's seriously not Kouryu. That's not even a boy. This baby has a pink bow on it's head," Hisana said to him.

"I was wondering why someone would put a pink bow on a boy," Byakuya said.

"Dad, do you want me to go down there with you to help you get Kouryu?," Wonderweiss asked him.

"Actually, if you want to go on your own you can and return this one as well. It seems to have just made a nasty in it's diaper though," Byakuya told him.

"So I volunteer you to clean it," he added.

"Uh, doubt it. It's your fault for grabbing the wrong baby, and I think as punishment, you should have to clean it up," Wonderweiss replied.

Hisana just laughed at him.

"What's so funny dear?," Byakuya asked her.

"Nothing," she responded.

"Alright, well after dad changes that baby's diaper, I'll go do the switch," Wonderweiss said.

A few minutes later, Wonderweiss was walking back to the hospital, to return the baby that Byakuya had mistaken for his own. He got to the hospital and switched

the two babies without anyone even knowing, and left. When he returned, Hisana ran over to the door to greet them, and take Kouryu from Wonderweiss.

"You're my pride and joy," she told the baby.

"What about me?," Byakuya asked Hisana, pouting.

"I still love you too dear," Hisana replied.

"Well we've had quite the day, so I'm going to take a nap with Kouryu," she added.

"Ok mom," Wonderweiss said.

"I've had quite the day myself. I think I'll join you guys," Byakuya told her.

A few minutes later, the only person awake was Wonderweiss, who just sat down in the living room and watched some cartoons.

**-Ichigo and Rukia's house-**

"Hey, I wonder how Hisana and them are doing with the baby," Rukia asked.

"Who knows. Knowing Byakuya, he probably accidentally grabbed the wrong baby when he went back to the hospital," Ichigo replied.

"My brother is not that stupid," Rukia told him.

"Could have fooled me," Ichigo said laughing.

Just then there was a knock on the door, so Ichigo got up to answer it.

"Uryuu? What are you doing here?," Ichigo asked him.

"I'm back from my training. And I brought Kon back also," Uryuu answered.

"Oh great," Ichigo said.

"Rukia, my love," Kon said as he lunged at Rukia's chest.

"Kon, you sick pervert," Rukia snapped at him.

"But Rukia. We haven't seen each other in so long. I've had to spend my entire time with Mr. I like to sew doll's clothes," Kon told her.

"Hey what a minute. If you guys are back, does that mean Chad is back?," Ichigo asked.

"No, he decided to stay up in the mountains and train for a while longer," Uryuu told him.

"So what have a missed since I left?," he asked.

"Not a whole lot. Grimmjow got married, and then they separated. And something that none of us thought was possible happened. Arturo got a girlfriend. And

what's even more crazy, is that she's actually a girl this time," Ichigo told him.

"What, no way. I want to meet this girlfriend of his. I don't trust that she's really a girl," Uryuu told him.

"Who knows. Anyway, the week that you left, Hisana came back to life, and got pregnant by Byakuya, and they actually just had the baby yesterday. They're at

home now, if you want to go visit them," Ichigo said.

"No, that's ok. If she just had the baby yesterday, I want her to be able to rest a little bit more before going over there. But that's great news that she's back.

Maybe Byakuya wont be such a douche," Uryuu said, as he laughed.

"No, he's still a douche. He's just a happy douche now," Ichigo said laughing even harder.

"Well I just stopped in to give you that stupid plush toy back," Uryuu told him.

"Not like I really want him, but thanks," Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo, how many hollows have you had to fight since we left?," Kon asked.

"Not a whole lot actually. Right after you guys left, Sosuke had developed this device that keeps hollows in Hueco Mundo, and doesn't allow them to cross over to

the human world. However, its not perfect, so one or two get through it every now and then," Ichigo answered.

"Oh, and I know something that will make you happy," he added.

"What's that? Has Rukia decided to get rid of you, and get a real man. Namely me?," Kon asked.

"Ha, in your dreams. No Retsu and Isane from Squad Four are lesbians," Ichigo told him.

Before he could say another word, Kon was already out the door and running to Kisuke's shop to get him to open a doorway to Soul Society.

"That should get rid of him for a while," Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Are you telling me that you only told him about Retsu and Isane to get him to leave?," Rukia asked.

"Well duh. I mean did you want him hanging around here all of the time?," Ichigo replied.

"Hell no. I was just making sure that what happened was actually your intentions," Rukia said laughing.

**-Byakuya and Hisana's house-**

"Captain, guess what?," Renji said to Byakuya on the phone.

"What could it possibly be Renji?," Byakuya asked.

"Shuuhei and I adopted a baby," Renji told him.

"Are you shitting me?," Byakuya asked, surprised.

"No, we seriously did. We saw how happy you guys were when Kouryu was born, so we decided since we can't exactly have a baby, that we would adopt one," he

explained.

"How the hell did you adopt a baby so fast?," Byakuya asked him.

"Well we went back down to the hospital after we had heard that you guys found Hisana, and we were talking to some of the parents there, and we found this one

couple that really couldn't afford to have another baby, so they asked if we could adopt it, and we said yes," Renji told him.

"So what does it look like?," Byakuya asked.

"What do you mean? It looks like a baby. Although when we left the hospital, it had a pink bow on its head," Renji answered.

"Also, we've only had her for a couple of hours, and we've already gone through like five diapers. But I think that the people at the hospital need to learn how to put

diapers on, because when we went to go change the first one, it was on backwards," Renji told him.

"Hey, how was I suppo-," Byakuya stopped himself.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know that the chapter is just about as short as the last one, but its like 5:00am here, and I'm tired as hell, so get off my back...lol...thanks for reading up to this point...I'll try to get chapter 28 on here later today (Friday)**


	28. The Flash

**The Flash**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"How were you supposed to what, Captain?," Renji asked.

"Uh, um, nothing," Byakuya stuttered.

"What's going on honey," Hisana asked her husband.

"You're never going to believe this. Renji and Shuuhei adopted a baby," he answered.

"Are you serious?,' she asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Well hey Renji, I'm going to get off the phone now, but I'm pretty sure that we'll be over soon to see this new baby of yours," Byakuya told the lieutenant.

"Ok Captain. We have to clean up the place, so try not to come over for a couple of hours," Renji told him before hanging up.

**-Meanwhile at Toshiro and Rangiku's house-**

"Hey Rangiku, how much longer are you going to make me wait?," Toshiro asked her while waiting in bed.

"Not much longer," Rangiku told him while she was in the bathroom, freshening up.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom in lingerie.

"HOT DAMN!," Toshiro exclaimed, staring at her boobs.

"You like it? I was thinking that I was going to look stupid," she told him.

"No, you look amazing. You're even more beautiful when you have less clothes on," she smirked.

"Oh very funny," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, well let's get down to business," Toshiro told her.

The two of then engaged in their daily sex activities. Fifteen minutes later, the phone rang, and noticing that it was Renji, Toshiro answered it.

"This better be really important," he told Renji on the phone.

"Dude, we just adopted a baby," Renji told him.

"Well I'm officially not turned on anymore," Toshiro said.

"Oh damn," Rangiku sighed.

"Give me that damn phone," she demanded.

Toshiro handed her the phone, while Renji was still on the other line.

"Now you listen here you bastard. You're going to make Toshiro horny for me again, so we can get back to our sex that you rudely interrupted," she told him.

"Sorry Rangiku, but I don't think that's such a good idea," Renji told her.

"DO IT NOW!," she yelled and handed the phone back to Toshiro.

"Oh hey again Renji," Toshiro said as he took the phone back.

"Hey baby, how are you?," Renji asked, trying to turn the captain back on.

"Don't you even dare," Toshiro told him.

"Oh come on baby. Don't get so mad. I'm wearing those panties you bought me," Renji continued.

Toshiro slammed the phone down.

"Yeah, I don't think that we're going to be having sex for about a month," Toshiro told his wife.

"GOD DAMNIT! Renji, you bastard," Rangiku complained.

"Now what am I supposed to do when I'm horny?," she added.

"I don't know. Play with yourself," Toshiro told her.

"But that's no fun," she responded.

**-Renji and Shuuhei's house a couple hours later-**

"Ok, so let's see this baby," Byakuya said as Shuuhei greeted him at the door.

"First, take your shoes off at the door," Shuuhei told him.

"Oh god, I had forgotten how anal you gays were about cleanliness," Byakuya laughed, as he thought about what he had just said.

Wonderweiss just started laughing from hearing the words anal and gays.

"Oh come on Byakuya. Just take your shoes off and be polite," Hisana told him.

"I mean its not like they can help being gay. It's just like a birth defect or something. There's just not a whole lot you can do about it," she added.

"Ok, now that's just rude," Renji said, taking offense to what she had said.

"Come on Renji, I was just kidding," Hisana told him, patting him on the back.

"Anyway, lets see the baby," Byakuya told them.

"Well she's sleeping right now, so you have to be very quite," Renji told him.

The five of them snuck up to the room where the baby's crib was.

"You know, now that I think about it, where is Kouryu?," Shuuhei asked.

"We found a nanny for him," Hisana replied.

"Oh yeah, who's that?," Renji asked out of curiosity.

"Yumichika," Byakuya said, hardly able to contain his laughter.

"Well I think that's a great job for him," Renji said.

"He was unemployed, so I had to give him something to do, and it turns out that he's great with Kouryu," Byakuya said.

"I just hope that he doesn't turn out to be a narcissist like Yumichika," Hisana said.

"Oh you're right," Byakuya said, starting to worry about that.

"Oh hey Renji, tell Byakuya and Hisana about how you had to try and turn Toshiro on," Shuuhei said laughing.

"Do I even want to know?," Byakuya asked.

"Probably not. I mean it does have to do with being gay," Hisana said.

"And just what's wrong with being gay?," Renji asked.

"Oh nothing. You just wont ever be able to have the benefit of being with someone with these," Hisana said as she lifted up her shirt.

Renji's and Shuuhei's mouths just dropped.

"Honey, put down your shirt. Wonderweiss is still here," Byakuya told her.

"It's ok. He's not our biological son, so it shouldn't affect him," she replied.

"That doesn't matter honey. He still looks up to you, and respects you, so don't do anything that might jeopardize that," he said.

"Oh, a booby here and there never killed anyone," Hisana told him.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short again, but I have to wake up in a few hours for work, and I've been driving all day, so I'm tired as hell. GTFO MY BACK...lol jk...anyway, reviewzzles...**


	29. The Birthday and The Captain

**The Birthday and The Captain**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**-The next month-**

"Hey guys, we have to do something for Torrie's birthday tomorrow," Jushiro told everyone, while Torrie was sleeping.

"Well we can always have a party at my place," Ulquiorra suggested.

"Alright, but no swimming," Byakuya said.

"Well duh. Who would want to swim in March anyway?," Rukia asked.

"Me," Toshiro said, trying to prove that he could handle it.

"Oh, and invite our good friend Romeo that I met at that anime convention. I've had to spend all this time in Karakura Town, that I haven't gotten to see the rest of

my squad in so long," he added.

**-The next day-**

Torrie was walking home from the store, when all of a sudden Orihime called her on her cell phone.

"Hey Torrie, I need you to do me a favor," Orihime told her.

"What is it Orihime?," Torrie asked.

"I need you to come over to my house and help me get into this new dress that Ulquiorra bought me," she said to her.

"Ok, but why can't you do it yourself?," Torrie asked her.

"Because my hips are too wide, and I can't get the bottom of the dress over them on my own," she replied.

"Ok, I'll be over in a few minutes," Torrie said and hung up.

As soon as Torrie walked into Orihime's house, everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!," everyone shouted.

"OH MY GOD! This is all for me?," Torrie asked as she looked around the house at all of the decorations.

"I guess it really pays to be friends with all of you," she said jokingly as she noticed all of the presents.

"And Romeo, you came to?," Torrie asked.

"Yeah, and guess what. Toshiro talked to Yamamoto for me, and he was able to convince him to let me fill the open gap for Squad 9 captain, after Kaname," Romeo

told her.

"That's awesome," Torrie responded.

"Yeah. You want me to show you my bankai?," he asked.

"NO!," Ichigo shouted.

"He showed it to me earlier, and trust me. You do not want to see it," he added.

"Oh I doubt it's that bad. Go ahead and show me Romeo. Consider it a birthday present from you to me," she replied.

"BANKAI!," Romeo yelled.

All of a sudden white smoke covered Romeo's face, and when it cleared, he looked just like Peach, from the Mario games.

"Um, Romeo. What's this?," Torrie asked him, confused.

"What do you mean? This is my bankai," he told her.

"All you did was turn into Peach, which I don't even understand how that happened," she told him.

"Yeah, its awesome isn't it?," he asked.

"Not really. I mean can you do anything special?," she asked him.

"Sure. I can hover around, and pull turnips from out of nowhere and throw them at you," he answered.

"That seems kind of lame," she told him.

"Hey pretty lady," Kenpachi said after he had a few drinks.

"Kenpachi, you do realize that I'm a guy. It's me, Romeo man," Romeo told him.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll be Romeo, and you can be Juliet," Kenpachi said, trying to kiss him.

"I'm getting out of here," Romeo said, running out the door.

Everyone just let Romeo leave, because of how gay his bankai was.

"I'll have a talk with him, and maybe we can get him a new zanpakuto. One that doesn't turn him into a woman," Toshiro said.

Everyone just continued what they were doing at the party, until eventually, Grimmjow started acting belligerent due to the alcohol.

"Come on Ichigo, you pussy. Let's fight, right here, right now," Grimmjow told him.

"Grimmjow, I'm not going to fight you. First of all you're drunk, and second of all, I don't feel like kicking your ass again, in front of everyone here," Ichigo told him.

"Oh yeah right, you pussy. There's no way you could beat-," Grimmjow was saying before he passed out on the floor.

"Well I'm glad that's over with," Rukia said.

"Hey guys, how about we all go to the beach again this weekend," Shuuhei suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Then everyone who didn't get to go last time, can go this time," Rukia said.

"Ok, well we'll leave tomorrow from my house at 1:00pm. Don't be late," Ichigo said.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, they're going to the beach again in the next chapter, and Romeo is the new Squad 9 Captain...lol...also, Romeo is like obsessed with Peach, from all of the Mario games. Thats why I made his bankai like that.**


	30. The Beach 2

**The Beach 2**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, how's it going?," Ulquiorra asked, as him and Orihime pulled into the driveway.

"You guys are a little early," Ichigo told him, as he noticed the time.

"Yeah, we were to excited to be able to stay home for another hour," Orihime told him.

"Alright, well you guys are the first ones to show up. We still have a lot of people to wait for," Ichigo said.

"Ok, well instead of traveling by plane this time, lets just use your little portal thing that you have Ulquiorra," Rukia suggested.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. As long as everyone is here when I go through it, because if they aren't then that person's going to have to fly there," Ulquiorra

answered.

About thirty minutes later, everyone that they were acquainted to, had shown up.

"So is everyone here?," Ichigo asked as he took a head count.

"Yeah, I think so," he added.

"Ok, take it away Ulquiorra," Rukia said.

Ulquiorra opened up another one of his portals, leading to the beach where they would all vacation at.

"Are these things safe?," Hisana asked, scared to go in.

"Yeah, they're totally safe. As long as your entire body is in it when it closes," Ulquiorra replied.

"Otherwise, whatever part of you is outside, will be cut off," Grimmjow told her.

"Hisana ran into the portal, making sure that her entire body was in. Quickly bring Kouryu and Wonderweiss honey," she said.

"Mom, its ok. I've been through one of these before. How else do you think we got back to the hospital so fast?," Wonderweiss asked her.

As soon as everyone was in, Ulquiorra closed the portal. It reopened again at the beach, behind a fence, so no one had noticed that they had just appeared out of

nowhere.

"Oh shit. I just realized that I forgot my swimming trunks back at the house," Toshiro said.

"That's ok dear. We'll just get you a new pair while we're here. I'm sure you and Wonderweiss would wear the same size," Rangiku told him laughing.

"Is that supposed to be funny?," he glared.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, well lets all go check into the hotel. I didn't realize that we would be appearing on the beach, and I forgot to wear sandals," Shannon said as her shoes were

filled with sand.

"My stomach hurts. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning," Yumichika said.

"You should still be full from last night," Ikkaku replied.

"You guys! Quit with your inappropriately, gay jokes," Grimmjow told them.

"Well I'm hungry to. I say we check into the hotel, and then go get something to eat," Renji said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Arturo said.

Everyone lugged their belongings into the hotel, and up to their rooms. This time, they all had to share rooms in groups of four, because there were so many of

them.

"So where should we get food at?," Ichigo asked.

"Let's see. I think that we should go to a buffet, since we have Yoruichi here," Kisuke suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. But what kind of buffet?," Ichigo asked him.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Alright, Chinese it is," Ichigo said.

Everyone went out for Chinese, but they had to wait until everyone else at the restaurant had left, because there were so many of them. When they finished eating,

Toshiro and Rangiku went to buy swimming trunks, while the others went back to the hotel. Then, as soon as they were done, they went back to the hotel.

"Hey Ichigo, don't worry, its been thirty minutes since we ate," Grimmjow said laughing.

"Oh very funny Grimmjow," Ichigo replied.

"Hisana, do you know how to swim yet?," Toshiro asked her.

"Yeah, Byakuya has been giving me lessons down at the local swimming pool by our house," she replied.

"So can you do any tricks? Like handstands, or flips, or anything like that?," he asked her.

"Not yet. I just finally got the basics in swimming down," she responded.

**-A few hours later-**

"Hey Yachiru, what are you doing there?," Kenpachi asked.

"What does it look like Kenny? I'm building a sand castle. You want to help me?," she answered.

"No thank you. I don't have any skill when it comes to that sort of thing," he told her.

"Well come on. I'll show you. It's easy," she told him.

Kenpachi sat down, and tried building a sand castle for Yachiru. Only to have it crushed by Yumichika and Ikkaku while they were playing with a frisbee.

"God damnit you guys. Look at Yachiru. You guys made her cry," Kenpachi said, thinking that Yachiru was crying.

"No they didn't Kenny," Yachiru said.

"I actually thought that it was kind of funny," she added, laughing.

"Yeah Captain, you seem to be the only one upset by this," Ikkaku said.

"Well, you're an ass," Kenpachi said.

Ikkaku and Yumichika ran off, to continue playing frisbee.

"Hey Arturo?," Shannon asked.

"Yes dear?," he replied.

"When are you going to propose to me?," she asked him.

Arturo choked on the French fries he had gotten from the food stand.

"What do you mean? I like how we are right now," he answered,

"Yeah, but don't you want to spend the rest of your life with me?," she asked him.

"I do, but I don't want to rush things," he told her.

"Well I can understand that, but I want us to be able to show the world how much we care about each other," she replied.

"Alright. I wasn't going to do this, but here we go," he said.

He built up a sand castle, and snuck an engagement ring into it. Just then, a wave came and crashed the sand castle down, causing the ring to land right in

Shannon's lap.

"Shannon, will you marry me?," he asked, as she looked down and noticed the ring.

"Yes. Oh yes," Shannon answered.

Renji, who wasn't paying attention, just overheard what Shannon last said, and went over to them.

"Do you guys think that you can save that stuff for the hotel room?," he asked them.

"That's not what we were doing," Shannon told him.

"Yeah, I just proposed to her," Arturo said.

"Oh, are you serious?," Shuuhei asked, as he came up to them.

"Yeah, look at the ring," Shannon said, holding her left hand up.

"Well this calls for a celebration," Shuuhei said.

* * *

**A/N: Shannon's finally getting married...lol...and incase you have forgotten, Torrie and Shannon are two of my friends in "real life." Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get uploaded than usual. Blame Torrie...lol**


	31. The Celebration and Torrie's Present

**The Celebration and Torrie's Present**

**Pairings: UlquiorraxOrihime, ByakuyaxHisana, IchigoxRukia, KisukexYoruichi, ToshiroxRangiku, JushiroxTorrie, ArturoxShannon, YumichikaxIkkaku, SosukexMomo, GinxIzuru, RenjixShuuhei, RetsuxIsane**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Hey Jushiro, you still haven't given me my present," Torrie told him.

"I know. That's coming later. First we must celebrate Arturo and Shannon's engagement," he replied.

"Oh alright," she answered.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu, you guys go back to the room, while the adults go out for some drinks to celebrate," Isshin told his daughters.

"You go with them," Kenpachi told Yachiru.

"Alright Kenny," Yachiru replied.

"Well I guess since you're only 15 years old, you and Kouryu should stay back. I'm sure you're mature enough to baby sit all of them," Byakuya told Wonderweiss.

"Alright, but I better get paid for this," Wonderweiss told him.

"Ok, deal," he said.

Everyone else went out to celebrate Arturo's and Shannon's engagement at the local bar. Soon, everyone other than Grimmjow was drunk out of their minds.

Grimmjow had to remain sober in order to make sure everyone made it back to the hotel safely.

"Hey Torrie. Are you ready for your present now," Jushiro asked in a slurred voice.

"Hell yeah," she responded excitedly.

"Alright, here it is," he said, tackling her to the ground, and groping her.

"Jushiro, this is my present?," she asked, starting to get pissed.

"Well yeah baby. Don't you like it?," he asked her.

"Not exactly. I was hoping for something a little bit more romantic," she replied.

"Oh come on baby. Let's just do it right here," Jushiro said.

"Hey Jushiro, I think you've had enough," Grimmjow told him.

"I'll decide when I've had enough," Jushiro said to him.

"Alright buddy. Let's go for a little walk," Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow grabbed Jushiro by his wrist and dragged him out of the bar, where he proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Ow man, what the hell was that for?," Jushiro asked him.

"You better get your act straight. I won't ever allow anyone to hurt Torrie. Especially someone who she trusts and is in a relationship with," Grimmjow answered.

Just then, it started to rain. Jushiro looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I never really meant to hurt her. I just wanted to have the kind of relationship that you had with her," Jushiro told him.

"What I had with her? Don't make me laugh. I mean sure, we got married and everything, but that relationship was nothing more than sex," Grimmjow told him.

"Are you serious? And she chose me over you?," Jushiro asked, starting to feel superior to Grimmjow.

"Take it easy buddy. The reason she chose you over me, was because of how sentimental your little pussy ass is," Grimmjow explained to him.

"I never really gave a shit about all that sissy stuff. Like long walks on the beach, and cuddling. I just wanted pure sex. That's why she decided to get with you

instead. Is because she knew she wouldn't have to worry about having sex with you," he added.

"Just what exactly is going on out here?," Torrie asked as she came out of the bar.

"Nothing, we were just talking. Weren't we Jushiro?," Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, that's all," Jushiro told her.

"Well then what are you doing on the ground with a black eye?," she asked him.

"Oh this? Some guy came up and tried to rob me, so he punched me in the face, but Grimmjow knocked him out before he could do anything else," Jushiro lied.

"Well thank you Grimmjow," Torrie said.

"It was no problem," Grimmjow responded.

"Alright, well I think that we've had enough fun for tonight. Let's get the others and head back to the hotel," Torrie suggested.

"Sounds good. Oh, and hey Torrie. Sorry about how I treated you earlier," Jushiro told her.

"It's ok Jushiro. I know that it was just the alcohol," she told him.

Grimmjow escorted all of their friends out of the bar, having to carry half of them, because they had passed out. He dropped them off at each of their rooms, and

went to his.

"Man, what a night," Grimmjow said.

"And to think, I had to get stuck in the room with these three," he added.

"Oh come on Grimmjow. It's not so bad rooming with us," Renji said.

"That's what you think," he replied.

"Well at least you didn't get stuck in the room with Ulquiorra and Orihime, or with Ichigo and Rukia," Shuuhei said.

"Yeah, I mean at least we're reserved, and wont do anything when some one else is around. Those guys don't care. They're like animals," Renji told him.

"You don't need to tell me. I stayed with Ulquiorra and Orihime, while Torrie and I were still together," Grimmjow told them.

"Alright, well lets get some sleep," Shuuhei suggested before turning off the lights.

"I still don't see why I have to share a bed with Kenpachi," Grimmjow complained.

"You think I like sharing a bed with another guy?," Kenpachi asked him.

"Probably," Grimmjow replied, laughing.

"Whatever, lets just get some shut eye," Kenpachi said.

**-The next day-**

"Oh man, I have the worst hangover ever," Gin said, waking up.

"You do? Not only does my head hurt like hell, but so does my ass," Izuru complained.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Ikkaku said.

"WHAT!? Why the hell would you be sorry?," Izuru asked him.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?," Yumichika asked him.

"No. Do you guys?," Izuru asked.

"Well yeah. When we all got back to the room, well-," Yumichika started to say.

"I feel violated," Izuru told everyone in the room.

"Why. It was no different that what we usually do together," Gin told him.

"Yeah, but its one thing if you and I do it Captain. It's another if two other guys join in," Izuru explained.

Just then, Ichigo knocked on their door.

"Hey guys. Come on downstairs. We're going to go get some breakfast," Ichigo told them through the door.

"Ok Ichigo. Be right there," Ikkaku replied.

Ichigo went around to everyone else's rooms telling them about breakfast, until he got to Retsu's room. He knocked on her door, and it swung open.

"That's weird," Ichigo said to himself.

He looked around the room, but didn't see anyone. He quickly ran back to his room to tell everyone there about the situation.

"Hey honey, who all was in Retsu's room?," Ichigo asked his wife.

"Lets see. There was Retsu herself, Isane, Arturo, and Shannon," Rukia replied.

Ulquiorra and Orihime, who were staying in at same room as them, started to get concerned.

"Well where could they have gone?," Orihime asked.

"I don't know, but we need to go look for them before we can do anything else," Ulquiorra said.

"Well lets tell everyone else, so we can find them faster," Rukia said.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hey honey, you know, I still haven't gotten that present you promised me. I mean you can't honestly tell me that what you did last night was my present," Torrie

said to Jushiro.

"No, it wasn't. I just had to much to drink. Your real present is this," he said, as he pulled out an engagement ring.

"Oh Jushiro. I love you so much. However, my divorce with Grimmjow isn't even final yet. And even when it is, I'm not sure I want to get married again," she told him.

"Oh. Ok," Jushiro responded, starting to cry.

"It's not you Jushiro. I'm just not sure about what I want in life," Torrie explained to him.

"Its fine, really," Jushiro told her.

Just then, Ichigo burst into the room to tell everyone the situation.

"You guys. Retsu, Isane, Arturo, and Shannon have all gone missing," Ichigo told them.

"Are you serious?," Toshiro, who was staying in their room along with Rangiku, asked.

"Yes, and we have no idea where they went. So we need everyone to help us look for them," Ichigo explained.

"Alright, lets get going," Rangiku said.

Everyone left the room, to go search for their missing friends, only to be stopped by a large mysterious figure in the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?," Ichigo asked the man.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuunnnn...lol...hmmm...I honestly have no idea who the mysterious figure is going to be.**


End file.
